The Coming of Halcyon Days
by SilverComet000
Summary: This is the continuation of "Closer than Expected". A week after their last mission, the Guardian Force members finally has the time to chill and relax in the Villa. But that doesn't mean their problems are over.
1. Back Home Again

Some chapters may not have any connection with the current plot. This is a continuation of what happened in the previous story "Closer than Expected" and some of the characters here are just made up.

Chapter 1: What the Girl's Think

Fiona hummed a song along with Moonbay while arranging dozens of roses on a vase inside the Villa's mansion in Sera City.

All of them finally had time to relax for a whole week but Dr. D and the other scientists seemed quite busy as usual.

"Where do you think Van is right now?" Fiona began to wonder.

"He must be somewhere out there with the other guys." Moonbay replied looking distracted. "I think we're the only ones around here. Everyone else must be goofing off somewhere."

"I feel like taking a dip in the pool. Dr. Jonathan said that we can go there anytime, right?" Fiona said.

Moonbay agreed. "Sounds like a great idea. Let's finish up this one then we'll go there."

At that moment, they heard the door open. They glanced by the entrance to see who arrived.

Fiona smiled as she saw Reese coming in with Raven followed by Shadow and Specula. There was still a bandage wrapped around his head and shoulder but other than that, he seems to be in good shape.

"You're finally out of the hospital. How are you doing?" Moonbay asked accommodatingly.

Raven shrugged. "Good."

"Has Thomas already apologized to you?" Moonbay asked. Behind Raven, she could see Reese gesturing at her not to ask about it.

"Why would he apologize to me?" Raven curiously asked.

Moonbay quickly took back what she said. "Uh," She started to think for an excuse. "What I was trying to say is that…um…"

Fiona chimed in all of a sudden. "Didn't you know? His Dibison struck the Zoid you were on because he thought you were—" Just then, Moonbay quickly covered Fiona's mouth.

"Don't mind what she's trying to say. It's just something that Thomas did but it doesn't matter now since you're alive and well!" Moonbay giggled, trying to change what the real deal was.

Raven didn't mind at all then went up with Shadow to his bedroom. Once he was out of sight, Moonbay began to ask Reese. "You didn't tell him what really happened back then?"

"Maybe in another time…or not ever…I just want him to take his time to recover for now." Reese replied.

"You've had your hands full this entire week looking after him. He's lucky he has you around." Moonbay said, trying to tease Reese.

"It's not like that." Reese's pale cheeks slightly turned red.

"You don't have to be embarrassed about it. It's like, the same thing with Van and Fiona." Moonbay faced Fiona. "Isn't that right?"

"What's the same thing about me and Van?" Fiona asked obliviously. Fixing the roses in the vase got her distracted and got her a little confused with what Moonbay was trying to say.

"The vase already looks divine, Fiona." Moonbay reached an arm around Fiona's shoulder. "Now just come over here and listen to what I'm saying."

"What is it?" asked Fiona.

"I'm going to my room now." Reese said, finding it tough to comprehend what Moonbay has in mind.

Moonbay stopped Reese from leaving by reaching her other arm around her and squeezed both Fiona and Reese in her arms with no intention to let both sides go. "Listen carefully; the last thing we want is another psycho disturbing our vacation again."

"But we're not here for that." Reese said.

Moonbay glanced at Reese. "Hey, I'll do the talking first." She closed her eyes, mesmerizing and trying to picture her ideal holiday. _It's perfect! I can't wait to get out from here and enjoy the sun and the sea!_

"You're too demanding Moonbay, we're already in a Villa. Can't you just try to enjoy what you already have here?" Reese contemplated after taking a good look at what Moonbay has been imagining about.

"I'm a girl with many needs. It takes more to please me." Moonbay said with a dramatic tone.

"You mean, wants, right?" Fiona stated.

"I think that's just the right term." Reese agreed.

Moonbay grasped them tightly so she could continue.

Reese tried to wriggle herself free but was surprised by Moonbay's strong arms. "I can't breathe! Let go!"

"It will only get tighter if you don't stop struggling." Moonbay said.

She just wanted them to listen to her.

"Fine, just hurry up." Reese grumbled as Specula watched what was going on.

"Okay." A grin grew on Moonbay's face, loosening her grip. "I was kind of thinking that we deserve a little something like a…like an icing on the cake because of successful missions we've done."

Fiona liked the idea. "So what do you have in mind?"

"I want us…" Moonbay continued. "…to throw a big party!"

"Again?" Reese muttered.

"We can do it near the pool where the guys can see us in bikinis." Moonbay started posing like a model.

The expression on Reese's face turned completely sour. "I think I'll have to pass that one."

"Why not? Are you feeling insecure to show your skin?" asked Moonbay, raising an eyebrow, but it only made Reese stagger as if she didn't know what to say. "It's fine if you don't want to wear a bikini." Moonbay added.

"Partying isn't exactly my ideal way of relaxing." Reese said in a low tone, feeling apprehensive to prolong the conversation.

With a pout on her face, Moonbay tried to think of something else_. I don't think she even knows how to have fun, I wonder if there's a place in this city where she can chill._ "We can go to a spa today. You need to get yourself pampered every once in a while."

Fiona's face lit up. "That's a great idea."

"And after that we can shop for new clothes!" Moonbay exclaimed excitedly.

"Do you have money for shopping?" asked Fiona.

"Nope! But I know who has..." Moonbay's eyes narrowed at Reese with a cunning expression on her face. "I remember that Raven received a lot of bucks from the Count. Has Raven been using it?"

Reese looked puzzled. "I don't really now. Why?"

Moonbay clasped her hands together with a face trying to ask for a favor without verbalizing any requests. "Can't you ask him to share his wealth so we can finally go out now?"

"Gee, I don't know…" said Reese in an unsure tone.

"But, aren't you two lovey-dovey with each other?" Moonbay stated with curiosity, and at the same time, eager to persuade to make Reese borrow money from Raven.

Specula gawked.

Reese's reaction was completely different from what Moonbay was expecting. "We're not together, we're just friends!" Reese denied.

"We just thought that you two were going out because we noticed how close you were with each other." Fiona said.

"Hmm." Moonbay eyed Reese with a speculative thought. "Tell me, is there someone else you like?"

"No." Reese blandly replied.

"Then if Raven would whatsoever show up with an engagement ring will you say yes?" Moonbay interrogated, pacing back and forth.

"Uh…" _It depends. _Reese thought in her mind. "Why are you asking me these things anyway?"

There was a pause.

With a shrug, Moonbay's expression bored as if she ran out of flighty ideas to say. "I just wanted to keep you occupied, plus, Fiona and I also want to get to know you, Reese. When do you plan to open up to us? A little closure won't kill you."

"Moonbay, she's been through a lot in the past few days. Let's just give her some space." Fiona murmured, trying to make Reese feel at ease. Moonbay was able to comply with her reasons.

"All right." She stated. "But next time we ask you to go out with us we won't allow you to refuse."

Reese bit her lip, bowing down her head with a glower. "I'm sorry. I just don't think that I'm doing enough to fit in with everybody else here. I didn't want to make anyone think that I'm a bother…"

"Cheer up, Van never thought that way when he acted on his own and then reached out for you and Raven." Fiona calmly said to comfort Reese. "He knew that both of you deserved a new life. Now all you need to do is to give yourself a chance."

Moonbay crossed her arms, soothed after hearing Fiona's remark. _You're a real confidant, Fiona. I wish I can do that other than having people persuaded to do what I want._ She laughed at herself.

Just above the staircase, Raven stared below; hearing every word the girls have said. He never knew that Reese actually felt that way when she often looked like nothing was worrying her. She always seemed confident around him and never talks much about herself.

_Come to think of it, we never really had any personal conversations. _He thought, making his way his bedroom.

It was as if there's an invisible wall that was making them distant and it would remain that way if they would just keep their thoughts for themselves. He recalled what Reese told Moonbay a while ago. It made his mind unsettled even if he thought of something else.

"Just friends". _I don't even think I've done enough for her to be called that way. _He told himself.

The black organoid gazed at him, noticing that Raven looked bothered at some point.

"I don't think I'm good enough to be called a friend." The maverick muttered, glancing out of the window.

He sighed, and then felt Shadow nudging him gently with its snout. "I didn't mean to be sentimental." muttered Raven, patting the organoid's head.

_I've got to let go of my anger if I want to move on…_

_But it's all just too much._


	2. Van's Day!

Chapter 2: Van's day!

_'Finally! Another day off and another sunny weekend to ask Fiona out!' _Van thought excitedly as he quickly got dressed up after a shower, skippig out of his room with a beaming grin on his face. _'I've been so busy lately that I didn't have any time to chill out! I hope Fiona's free today. Speaking of free, the Carnival in the City Square is open this morning without charging any fees in the entire month! She is so going to love this so much!' _

He got downstairs and then suddenly called out loudly. "Fiooona!"

There wasn't anyone in the living room so he thought that it would be okay to express his merriment. He didn't notice Raven sitting by the couch in front of a small table. The maverick stared at Van indifferently, watching him as he strode toward the dining room.

Entering the dining room, he saw Reese still in her long silk night clothes, pouring some hot tea in her cup. Specula was there too, looking at Van.

"How's it going Reese?" Van greeted in a jolly tone.

Van's voice rang unpleasantly in Reese's ears. "I just woke up." She muttered. "What's up with you?"

"Oh nothing. I'm just in a good mood, that's all!" replied Van. "Have you seen Fiona around?"

"I haven't seen her yet." Reese answered, then took a sip in her cup. "Did you check her room."

"Oh, yeah!" He remembered. "I should have done that before I went down. Cute dress by the way." Then he turned around and left.

Reese almost choked at what he said. _"It's not a dress." _She murmured.

Going up the staircase again, Van glanced out of the window pane by the corridor and saw Zeke running around the garden with Shadow and they seem to be chasing a squirrel.

"Zeke finally found a playmate. That's nice." He said as he began to move straight outside Fiona's bedroom. He knocked at the door three times.

_'Who is it?' _Fiona asked inside the room but she seemed occupied at that moment, but Van obliviously turned the knob and peered inside.

"Oh Fiona!"

Unexpectedly, he saw a vase flying straight at his face. He quickly closed the door to evade it, hearing it shatter inside. "What was that about?" He asked his self.

A few seconds later, Fiona opened the door looking really mad, wearing a bathrobe and a towel wrapped around her head. "I didn't tell you to come in yet, did I?"

"S-Sorry!" stammered Van. "I didn't know you were still dressing up..."

Fiona pouted as she scolded Van. "That's why you shouldn't intrude in someone else's room without their permission!"

"But I knocked, didn't I?" Van reasoned.

"What you did after that was rude, I didn't allow you to get in yet." She said. "Now if you have something important to say then you better wait out here." Then she slammed the door, freaking Van out.

_I've never seen her so mad before! _Van thought, dissapointed at himself.

He decided to wait by the ledge of the stairs, catching a glimpse of Raven smacking a fly with a book on the small table. Just then, he heard someone coming down from the third floor. It was Thomas and he was carrying down a huge box.

"Hey Van..." Thomas said. "Can you help me with this? It's a little heavy..."

Van willingly helped Thomas out, carrying the other end of the huge box. "What's in here anyway?"

"Some stuff we don't need anymore, like the headpiece and-other stuff." Thomas replied. "We're taking it to Dr. Jonathan's lab."

"That's a long way from here." Van stated. "It's such a waste that none of us used the headpiece."

"We could've used it if it didn't hurt that much, I mean, who would like putting a needle in their head?" Thomas replied, carefully descending downstairs with Van assisting in front of him.

It took almost half an hour for Van to return, hoping that Fiona was still her room. He knocked at the door and then waited for a reply. She didn't answer. He assumed that Fiona might have gone out already but checked inside to make sure she wasn't really there.

"She already left. I wonder where she is now..." Van asked his self, going downstairs again and then checked the dining room again.

His face lit up when he saw Fiona having a conversation with Moonbay and Reese.

"I'm going to take a bath now." He heard Reese say as she paced out of the Dining room.

Van approached Fiona with an apologetic look on his face. "I'm really sorry about earlier."

"It's all right. I hope you've already learned from your mistake." Fiona replied as if it didn't bother her anymore. "So why did you suddenly disappear?"

"Oh, Thomas asked me to help him out." Van said, trying to keep his confidence up. "So, I was wondering if you're-"

"Hi Fiona!" Wesley exclaimed, interfering Van as he quickly paced beside Fiona. "I have two tickets to the Water Park, wanna come?"

"The Water Park? Where did you get those tickets?" Van asked, wide eyed as if stunned. _A single ticket there is worth a thousand! Fiona, please say you don't want to go..._

Wesley grinned cunningly. "I bought them of course, I have money."

"I've never been to a Water Park before. What's it like?" asked Fiona.

"You'll see! It'll be so much fun!" Wesley happily uttered. _Sorry Van, but I think I'm gonna win this one._

Just then, Moonbay intervened with an annoyed expression in her face. "Hold on there! How come you're not inviting me as well?"

Wesley's eyes bored. "I'd rather go out with a monkey than with you. You're just too demanding Moony."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Moonbay yelled, looking pestered, but Wesley didn't look intimidated at all.

"If I were to go out with you I'd probably lose an entire year of my investment." He scoffed.

Van and Fiona saw Moonbay benfing a spoon with her bare hands and her eyes were like burning with irate.

"Calm down, Moonbay." Fiona stated. Seeing how mad Moonbay was, she decided to decline Wesley's offer. "I'm sorry Wesley, but I'm gonna have to pass for now."

"W-W-What?" stammered Wesley in disbelief. He felt like his ego was melting.

Van rejoiced in his mind. _Haha! In your face, Wes! Now's my chance..._

"I...I...I'm going to ask Reese out instead and all of you are so gonna get jealous!" He yelled, and then stormed out to look for Reese.

"Well good luck with that." Van murmured with a grin. _Now then, how should I say this..._ He began to practice his speech in his mind. _'What's up Fiona? I was wondering if you're busy, because if you're not, do you mind-'_

"Does anyone here feel like making barbeque today?" Dr. D cheerfully asked as he came in to have breakfast.

"Good morning, Dr. D. What brings you here today?" asked Fiona.

"I just wanted to see if things are going well around here." the old scientist replied. "How's Raven coming along?"

"He's doing just fine, though he doesn't hang out with us very often." replied Van.

"I see, then I'll assume that you have no problems with Reese as well." Dr. D said. "But keep your eyes peeled every once in a while. We don't want to risk any more casualties here."

"Oh, come on, Doc, you can trust them." Van told him confidently.

"I'm not saying that I don't, Van." said Dr. D. "And by the way, remind him about his Geno Breaker. I know he'll be needing it again one of these days."

"I will." complied Van.

Just then, they saw Wesley walking back in covering a black eye.

"What happened to you?" wondered Van."Did you hit a pole or something?"

Moonbay cracked out a laugh.

"Shut up, Moony." Wesley grumbled.

"I think you need to put an ice there." Fiona said in a kind tone.

"That's what I was going to do, thank you for your concern." Wesley calmly replied to Fiona, and then sneered at Moonbay before going to the kitchen to get ice.

_Poor guy... _Van thought_. I guess today's just not his day. I wonder where he got that black eye..._

Then Raven appeared, staring at them indifferently.

"Gooood morning Raven!" Van greeted in a merry tone.

"Van, you're annoying." Raven muttered.

Moonbay frowned. "Hey, watch the attitude!" But Raven just ignored her as he paced toward the kitchen.

Just as when Van was about to say something to Fiona, they heard pans hitting the was silence in a short while. After a few moments, Raven went outo f the kitchen and then left the dining room without saying a word.

They decided to check to the kitchen to see what the commotion was about. To their surprise, they saw Wesley staggering on the floor trying to reach the top of the oven to get up. "That...really hurt..." He groaned.

"Wesley, are you okay?" Fiona asked looking concerned. "We heard a noise coming here. What was that about?"

When he regained his balance, they couldn';t understand why he refused to face them. He kept averting his face somewhere else.

"Did Raven do something to you?" Van wondered.

"I'll be fine. It was nothing." Wesley replied, touching his other eye.

Moonbay grew impatient noticing that Wesley seem to look like he's hurt. She turned him to face him and suddenly gawked at what she saw. "Oh my-"

Van, Fiona and Dr. D had flabbergasted look in their faces. Both Wesley's eyes were swelling. They could see the black patch even if he was covering it with a hand.

Moonbay tried to sniffle a laugh. She couldn't help it. _He looks like a raccoon with blond hair!_ She choked her laughter and tried to sympathize instead. "Will you explain to us why raven would suddenly turn hostile on you?"

"It was an accident, I didn't mean it!" grunted Wesley.

"What did you do?" asked Dr.D.

"I was just-I was, uh," He stammered, then thought of a better reason. "I was just joking! I didn't know that it would upset him!"

Van sighed. "I thought that you already knew that it's hazardous to joke around him."

"Well, it must have been quite a horrible joke to make Raven give you those black eyes." Fiona said.

At that point, Irvine finally found them inside the kitchen. He just came back from an errand a while ago, and apparently, he seem to know the story behind Wesley's black eyes. "There you are." he said.

Wesley took a block of ice and then wrapped it around a rag, placing it to his right eye. "You can laugh at me I don't care."

"Actually I was going to say "I told you so" and then I'm gonna laugh after saying that because you look ridiculous." Irvine said coolly. "Just what were you thinking barging into Reese's room while she's changing her clothes?"

"Is that how he got his first black eye?" asked Van.

Irvine agreed.

"Then I'm guessing that the over-protective Raven got mad because pervy-Wesley here got to see her nude skin." Moonbay stated coming from her own mind.

Irvine and Van raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well, it didn't really happen like that, Moonbay." Irvine explained. "This is how it really happened..."

_'I was about to go downstairs when I saw Wesley getting thrown out from Reese's room, at the same time, Raven was also on his way in the same corridor. Raven smirked when he saw Wesley's black eye and said:'_

_Raven- Poor you. I'm not going to say things anymore. I don't want to hurt your feelings as well._

_'It didn't look like that what Raven said bothered Wesley, but this guy just had the urge to, you know, goof around like a moron. So it kind of turned out like Wesley provoked Raven because of his stupid questions.'_

_Wesley- Do you even have any idea what really happened in there?_

_Raven- You wanted to take her to the Water Park. Yeah, I heard you from the dining room._

_Wesley- Oh, that's also true. But-_

_Raven- If you've got nothing important to say then just keep you thoughts to yourself. I'm not dumb to get fooled by a fool like you, you fool. Oops, I hope what I said didn't tick you._

_Wesley- I don't get offended that easily. Hey, you and Reese's are together, aren't you?_

_Raven- That's just a rumor around here._

_Wesley- So you're saying that you're not really together?_

_Raven- Are you deaf?_

_Wesley- I'm just making sure that's all. SInce you're addmitting that you don't have any relationship with Reese, does it also mean that you don't have any hidden feelings for her?_

_Raven- I'm not answering that._

_Wesley- Then,can I ask your permission to go out with her? Even though you're denying your feelings for her right now it just seems like you're gonna bite any other guy who wants to get really, really close to her._

_(Raven ignores him and walks away.)_

_Wesley- Okay, I see. You're giving me the silent treatment now, aren't ya'?_

_(Raven still ignores him.)_

_Wesley- Even if you don't tell us we all know that you like her. I can notice how much you like to check her out!_

_(Raven stops.)_

_'As I watched them, I started to think that Wesley might be saying those stuff just to annoy Raven...or maybe Wesley's just really ignorant.'_

"I'm not ignorant!" Wesley yelled.

"But you're still a moron, now let me continue." said Irvine.

_Wesley- Hey, by the way, I saw some really interesting files from Dr. Jonathan's computer. It's pretty personal actually. I hope you don't mind. It was a recorded file about years ago wherein a Republican soldier who was going to take custody of a boy. Unfortunately, that soldier died at that time._

_Raven- What are you talking about?_

_Wesley- I'm pretty curious myself. _

_Raven- How much do you know?_

_Wesley- Uh, not much..._

_(Raven grips Wesley's collar, demanding to get answers.)_

Something hindered Irvine from continuing any left his listeners wondering while he recalled on his own.

_Raven- Show me where that file is._

_Wesley- Hey, settle down Joyce!_

_(The maverick pushes Wesley away, completely stunned.)_

_Wesley- Uh oh. I slipped the wrong word...I mean, name..._

_'And that was what snapped Raven. What Wesley meant was slightly confusing. It seemed quite personal for Raven, but it only got me wondering what Wesley know that we don't...'_

Van started to snap his fingers on Irvine's face. "Uh, Irvine, you okay?"

"What Wesley actually said is that..." He glanced at the blond man. It was as if the choice of letting Van and the others know depended on him. But he only had little knowledge about it, unlike Wes. "...he'd take Reese if Raven doesn't." _Better ask Dr. Jonathan and know what this guy knows himself._

"Ooh. You've got a lot of guts to say that. I'm rooting for you, Wes." Moonbay remarked, all friendly all of a sudden.

Wesley started to praise his self, just going with the flow. "That's why I'm hardcore. Ha! Two black eyes won't stop me from winning Fiona's-I mean, Reese's love!"

"That's the spirit!" Fiona cheered.

It was a long day.

A long disappointing day for Van though.

He sighed while staring at the sky in the terrace. He thought that there might be another time to ask Fiona out because she ended up hanging around Moonbay and Wesley in the infirmary, laughing at jokes Wesley probably made up. He got what he wanted despite his black eyes. Maybe today's just not Van's day.

"Van," Fiona's voice called.

Van stared at her. "Hey there." He muttered. "How's Wes?"

"He's still in the infirmary. You should've seen Dr. Jonathan's face when he saw Wesley's black eyes." She giggled.

"Yeah. He looked like a raccoon, didn't he?" Van said, lightening up a bit to hide that he has been feeling down lately.

Fiona smiled. "The nurse said that hs eyes would heal in a few days. Oh, and..." She took out two tickets from her pocket. "He gave me these tickets. He told me to have fun with you at the Water Park."

"H-He did? What a nice guy. What did Moonbay say?" asked Van.

"Well, she doesn't actually know." Fiona admitted. "So, wanna go there or what?"

Van took Fiona's hand and then gleefully exclaimed. "This is awesome! What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Van almost tripped when he hurried out of the terrace with Fiona but he was able to gain his balance before hittting the floor. Fiona laughed at him.

"Be careful, okay?" She told him.

"It won't happen again." He said with a chortle. _I guess today really is my day._

Lolz!


	3. Camping in Wesley's pov

What happen's when Wesley gets drunk?

* * *

><p>Camping<p>

(Wesley's P.O.V)

Here's a sneak-peek about me. Hi, I'm Wesley by the way. Wesley Stark. If you want to know my whole name, it's Wesley Lennox Stark. Who cares about that anyway? So I'm living in the mansion along with Guardian Force people. I'm sticking around with them because I work for the Count who owns this mansion. I'm a body guard actually. I like cereals for breakfast and yes, I also drink. I'm just saying. I actually put whisky in my cereal insted of milk.

I'm kidding.

My favorite color is blue, like Reese, but I also fancy Fiona a lot. I have my own way to approach them but I just don't know why my charm doesn't work on them very much.

Okay, I don't think that's important. Moving on, we're out here in the middle of nowhere somewhere in the desert. We camped in a nearby oasis. It's cold and it's dark. I'm with Van, Irvine, Thomas, Raven, Reese, Fiona and thank goodness Moonbay's not here.

It's not like I have a problem with her, it's just that her ranting annoys me a little.

I've never been out camping before. I stared outside the canopy of the Gustav. After a few tries, Irvine finally lit up a bonfire.

Why are we here in the first place?

The answer: I don't know. I just went along with them.

It has already been three weeks after all the mess involving Mirage Castle and stuff and Vegard never showed up since then. I wonder what happened to him. But it's fine now since everyone's okay. Reese got out. Raven, err, is still alive. Good for them.

It seems quiet here without Moonbay suggesting wacky stuff to do. I know she could make a boring day exciting but she's still a tattler.

Times like this make me want to goof around. I really do. But I guess not now.

Should I?

Nope. I better control myself.

Okay, Wesley, take a deep breath and think of something else. Like a happy place.

Lalala. I'm actually doing it. No problem.

I stared back at the crowd circling around the bon fire. I'm still in the Gustav that I'm driving. I just want to be alone for a while. I couldn't hear what they're saying. Van laughed along Irvine and Thomas and as usual, Raven's in his little world, snubbing them as if they were strangers.

Strange guy. Maybe that's why I always get the urge to poke him with a joke most of the time. I'm not really mad at him even when he gave me a black eye. I'm a little careless sometimes.

I took a bottle of whisky with me as I got out of the cockpit. I don't think they'd mind if I do a little drinking.

But I kinda like this. It's like we're bonding together. Fiona didn't seem like she's busy so I approached her, giving her a common greeting, "What's up." Then she replied with a sweet smile on her face. She's so cute!

I asked her about the current mission in which I got myself involved with. She said that we were heading to Guygalos.

What a surprise for me, we're going to pay Emperor Rudolph a visit.

Van saw me, and then invited me in the circle. I squeezed myself in a small space near Thomas so I could sit down beside Fiona.

"What's that you're holding?" Fiona asked when she noticed the bottle in my hand.

"Whisky, you like?" I offered. I know that van wouldn't like to hear that from me but that's just how I socialize _only_ if I have booze with me. I don't even think Fiona drinks.

"You shouldn't be drinking at this kind of hour. What if you don't wake up early tomorrow morning?" Thomas said.

I replied, "I'm a grown up, kiddo. It takes me more than just one bottle to bring me down." Oh Thomas, always a show off. But he's a good friend.

Ivan started the conversation about how Rudolph would react when he sees Raven and Reese with us. It's going to be a total shock-er!

The circle here isn't really a perfect one. Raven's staying aloof just few feet away while Shadow's making his master comfortable. A little farther from him, Reese seemed like she's about to wander off somewhere and no one seems to notice her but me. "Where are you going?" I asked out in a loud tone.

"I'm not telling you." She replied in a cold tone.

Harsh! But I was persistent to know. "It's a little dangerous to roam in this place at this kind of hour."

"That's why I'm bringing Specula with me, dum-dum." She stared at me looking annoyed.

Van got a little curious as well and got the answer from her. She was going to the lake somewhere around the place. I don't know how she found out that there was a nearby lake but she kept insisting to go on her own. Oh, and with Specula as well.

She wants to skinny-dip in a cold night. She'll probably get a cold when she wakes up in the morning.

I felt a grin crack on my face. But I'm not a pervert, I swear. I don't know why I suddenly grinned. Why am I grinning? I don't know!

Irvine pinched my ear, and he also had this really nasty grin on his face like its somehow telling that I'm some sort of maniac. "Better stop those wild fantasies of yours Wes. Raven's here." He murmured to my ear.

"I'm not thinking anything like that." I rebuked, but he didn't believe me.

Van and Thomas started to think the same thing as Irvine.

I swear I'm not planning to do anything stupid. I might end up in the hospital this time, permanently!

I got my whisky opened up and drank a little. It tasted a little strong, but I'm already used with it. I wonder what sort of things would happen if everyone suddenly got drunk. Man, that would be so weird!

Fiona decided to go along with Reese and left. Awww. Though I think she might feel out of place when one of us starts a guy talk if she stayed here.

So, see you later Fiona.

Now the circle is a guy zone now. Zeke seemed bored; I think he wants to follow Fiona for a little adventure. I don't think there's anything to see around here but there's no reason to stop the organoid from doing what he wants.

Van allowed Zeke to catch up with Fiona. Afterwards, I could hear nothing but crickets.

It's oh so quiet! I thought Irvine and Thomas would start a brawl once the girls are gone but they're just chilling here. No fun! I cannot stand this silence!

Should I start?

I can't start a conversation without an interesting topic.

Let me think…

Should I begin with a suggestion like:

A. Invite the guys for a game of truth or dare

B. Start a breakdance showdown.

C. Get drunk and sing all night long.

D. Kick dirt on Raven's face and say Van did it.

E. Or should I just keep my mouth shut and hit the sack?

Haha! What am I thinking? Something's wrong with my brain! Oh no, there goes my ego…

"Guys, let's play a game." I announced.

Van looked interested, then Irvine suddenly butted in. He was like, "What are you, a teenager who wants to throw a slumber party?" It's fine if you don't wanna join in okay? Go make me dinner.

Now Van's like ready to go and made Thomas join in. Raven keeps staring at me like he wants to eat me alive but who cares about him anyway he can do that all night if he wants to but that would be a little creepy so Van's start nagging Irvine over and over and over again and Irvine's like, "I'm not in the mood." Just go make me dinner if you've got nothin' else to do and then Van started nagging Raven too he's totally way over his head but Raven's in his own world he can't hear you man!

I was already eager to start so I was like, "Spin bottle, spin!" My whisky goes round and round and round and stops at Irvine. Then I was like, "The spirit of the bottle has chosen you Irvine. You must answer truth or dare." Irvine totally snubs and told me, "Get bent leave me alone." Why don't you just do the macarena and amuse us. Haha. Now Van's like, "Just spin the bottle again. " So I did and there it goes round and round and round and round and round and it stopped at Raven. "Go make me a sandwich!" then Van started laughing and said, "You haven't even asked truth or dare." So? I'm ordering him to make me a sandwich. Just kidding, I don't want to wake up with a black eye again.

Raven just completely ignores the whole thing, yeah, just whip your hair back and forth if you ever want to join in. For the third time, please bottle stop to a legitimate player! It's now spinning round, round, round, round…and…it's still spinning, wait for it…"THOMAS!" and he was like, "Hey don't yell I can hear you." But I was like, "TRUTH OR DARE! TRUTH OR DARE!" Now he looks at me ; like I'm some crazy retard and said, "Truth now calm down all right?" Then Van's like, "Wes seems hyper active." And Irvine butts in and he's like, "It must be the whisky kicking in." Go rap about pizza. P-I-Z-Z-A. PIZZA! PIZZA! DON'T FORGET THE MARSHMALLOWS!

"Just ask the question Wes." Thomas said with a creeped out look on his face. Then I started thinking and thinking and thinking and came up with, "WHAT'S YER FAVORITE RADIO STATION?" Then Thomas replied, "I don't really listen to the radio that much." And I was like, "THAT ANSWER IS UNACCEPTABLE!"

Thomas started to move away from me because I was starting to scare him off, then Thomas spun the bottle coz it's like it's already his turn and there goes the bottle, round and round it goes and it stopped at me and I was like, so ready for this and I was like, "COME ON WHATCHA GOT FOR ME?" I could see Thomas ogle at me and he's looking like he wants me to stop what I'm doing but I don't know what that supposed to mean coz I don't see what's wrong with me I just don't.

"Truth or dare?" Thomas told me and I said, "DARE!" coz I'm ready for anything and that's ANYTHING! I thought Thomas was going to dare something really EXTREME but he just said, "Wes, just sit back and calm down, okay?" But I was ready for anything extreme he could've just dared me to stay underwater for ten minutes or like be alive when you jump off a cliff I can do that and I'm not bluffing—EXTREME! But I just did what Thomas said because if not I'm out of the game, is that even part of the rules here?

Now its Van's turn and bottle goes spnnin' again and I was like, "Woooweeee!" Van couldn't stop laughing at me and Raven got up because he said I was too noisy and freakin' annoying so I just let it go and I told him to make me dinner and he was like. "I'll turn you into mincemeat instead." And he rolled his eyes like a girl- oh, those were my eyes. Whatevs. Then I told him, "DON'T FORGET THE SALAD!" SA-LAD! SA-LAD!

Then Van asked, "Truth or dare." Isn't the answer obvious already? "TRUTH!" Oh, I'm sorry. "I mean dare. DARE!" and Van was thinkin' and came up with, "I dare you to imitate Moonbay." PIECE OF CAKE! So I started prancing around like a diva and the guys were laughing real hard and I was like, "Hi Irvine, can I have your eye patch? " and Irvine was like,"Moonbay never really asks for my eye patch Wesley." And I said, "But I like it, can you also see unicorns with bling-bling with that? I think I look better in your outfit." I was just teasing Irvine, but really, what's with his sleeveless outfit? Then I started singing Moonbay's favorite song. _"I am a…transpowtah…of the wasteland!"_

Now Irvine was laughing like it was some classic joke. "Now that's the Moonbay I know!" and Van said. "She'll kill you if she saw you imitating her." Is she even around? No she isn't. And you dared me to do that Van! Go do the chacha!

Whew! That was fun. I was able to let my excess energy go.

I drank some of my whisky again but Irvine suddenly snatched it away from me and I started yelling, "Nay!" Then he scolded me like an old lady, "No more drinking." But I rebuked and I started making tantrums so he would give it back to me but it only made him angrier and hit me with my bottle on my head and yelled, "SHUT UP!" But he didn't really hit me that hard coz it'll kill me but still it totally huuuurts.

"I think we need to sedate him." Thomas said and Van totally agreed. I don't know who was that "him" Thomas was referring to, but whoever he is he's in big trouble…oh, that's me isn't it? Whatevs. THEY'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE! NEVAH!

If they want to get their hands on me they better be quick 'cause I'm like, really fast. They can chase me all night but they'll never get me. Thomas tried to grab me but he's like way too slow and they were like, moving in slow motion and I'm moving in fast forward. Let's see if they can follow me if I go a bit farther.

So there was like all these palm trees leading close the lake and I could see Raven and Shadow walking together there but I don't see the girls anywhere and right behind me Van was yelling to Raven, "Don't let him get away! He's out of his mind!"

I don't see Raven making my moves but I can see his dark aura growing like he's about to transform into a fiendish vampire with huge bat like wings and suck my soul and eat my flesh.

Van was panting with Irvine and Thomas and I was completely cornered already, but I'm not ready to give up. If there's one thing I learned in the military it's that never surrender without putting up a fight. "SHOW-NO- FEAR! AAAAAAH!" I just pushed Raven with me down the lake and water splashed on everybody." The demon is gone! I saved the world!"

"YOU IDIOT!" Raven slapped me real hard almost distorting my face. Then he started drowning me in the water but I was like "KA-BOOYA!" I totally smacked him on the jaw with my iron fist coz I couldn't breathe and it just happened I didn't really mean it then he strangled me to death and I was like…uh, I couldn't yell for help cause I was choking but Van tried to stop Raven from completely killing me. That was when the girls showed up and Fiona was like, "What happened?" and Reese was like, "Did Wesley pick up a fight again?" and Van told her, "Wes pushed Raven, so yeah. He did." And I was like, "HE'S CHOKING ME MAN!" So I pulled his hair so would let me go but I didn't mean it again I did it for self-defense and he was shouting, "CRAZY BASTARD!" and I was like "C-C-C-CUS-TARD?" I thought that was what he said it almost made me laugh while drowning.

Then finally Reese rescued me and her voice was like magic, yeah, she managed to tell Raven to let me go already she said, "Just let it go, he's drunk." And Raven obeyed and said, "Yes mommy." Nah, I'm kidding what he really did to me was a knock out and I could see stars all over my head.

And then Thomas and Van helped me up and everything's so blurry and I'm like freezing coz the water's icy cold and Van asked me, "You okay buddy?" But he sounded like he's making fun of me so where's the concern for met there? And Thomas learned a very important lesson and said, "Now we know what happens when Wes drinks whisky. What a dangerous guy..."

"Dangerous? Me? WHO AM I? WHO AM I?"

"Hey Wes."

Who said that?

Oh, it's Irvine again, and I see him raising the bottle of whisky above my head. "Oh good, my whisky!"

"Good night."

Yeah... goodnight...

The next thing I know, I was in my happy place where all dreams come true.


	4. Little Things That Organoids Do

LITTLE THINGS THAT ORGANOIDS DO

Shadow meets Specula in the living room in a breezy morning.

Shadow: Good morning. You're up early.

Specula: That's because Reese also got up early to practice cooking with Fiona and Moonbay.

Shadow: Is that so… (Can't think of a thing to say.)

Specula waits for several more minutes but when Shadow finally came up with something Specula was already gone.

Shadow: Where did she go?

Shadow sees Specula outside and Zeke was approaching her.

Specula: What do you have there, Zeke?

Zeke: It's a jar full of butterflies that I caught this morning.

Specula: Is that like your hobby?

Zeke: Kind of. I don't know why I like to chase these little critters. It's just so much fun to do especially if there's nothing to do around here. This is my tenth jar you know.

Specula: Then where do you keep them?

Zeke: Underneath Van's bed. He doesn't seem to notice.

Specula: Do you think those other butterflies are still alive?

Zeke: Thomas told me that they eat nectar from the flowers. So I filled the jars with it.

Specula: Those things also need oxygen and sunlight. You need to put them out every once in a while if you want to keep them alive.

Zeke realizes that all his other jars didn't even have hole on them. He hurries to Van's bedroom.

Zeke: My butterflies!

Specula sighs.

Specula: Wow. He's just like Fiona.

Shadow: Specula, I've already come up with something then you suddenly disappeared.

Specula: Congratulations for finding me then. You were taking too long! So what were you going to say?

Shadow: Have you noticed that the initial of our names and our masters are the same? R and R and S and S?

Specula: Oh, you're right. Hurray! Is that all?

Shadow: Don't be so sarcastic. Well, anyway I saw something fascinating yesterday. I saw these kids holding some sparkly thingies and I thought that they were playing with dynamite.

Specula: They're called Sparklers.

Shadow: Fascinating, isn't it? And there's also this bigger ones that explodes in the sky and different colors come out. It makes the people mesmerize for a long time.

Specula: Fireworks.

Shadow: Very intriguing isn't it?

Specula (boredly listens to Shadow.) Anything else?

Shadow: Oh yeah, and the other night I saw flying bugs with flash bulbs on their rear ends. Do you know what they are? 

Specula: Fireflies.

Shadow: you're really smart. Very interesting creatures aren't they? I wonder how it feels like to have light gleaming on my tail while I fly around.

Specula: I bet it'll amuse everyone, except your master. Just what exactly have you been learning from your master over these years?

Shadow: Destroying bases and Van and the art of war.

Specula: I see…

Shadow (Continues) And patience and loyalty even when he used to be so cocky and loathe Zoids….actually I learned to be like that on my own. Raven isn't exactly the touchy-feely type unlike Reese, Van or Fiona. But I remember at the time when I forgot about who he was because I was under Prozen's control, Raven said that we were a team and was really touched by what he said.

Specula: Well that's..uh…cute.

Then Zeke comes back out gloomily with a small black box.

Specula: How are your butterflies?

Zeke (sniffs )Little Flutter was still alive when I got there, but she didn't make it…Gyuu! I shouldn't have taken them away from their natural environment!

Specula: Every single one of them died? That's so sad.

Zeke: Well, the ones that I've been keeping since last month are goners now. I only have two jars left back there. I placed them in this black box as their coffins. Gyuu!

Shadow (scoffs.) What a drama queen.

Specula: Where will you bury them?

Zeke: I'll just dig a hole here in the garden. (Starts digging next to a bush full of roses.)

Specula: Poor Zeke.

Shadow: He'll get over it eventually.

Zeke: In memory of Flutter, Tinker, Glitter, Mint, Sparkle, Rudy…

Shadow (Whispers to Specula) Just how many was he keeping?

Specula: A lot. I think he might have already caught all kinds of their species.

Shadow: How did they die?

Specula: They probably suffocated. Zeke forgot to poke some holes in those jars where he keeps them.

Shadow: So why is he making a big deal out of it?

Specula: Ask him.

Zeke (sniffs) Goodbye Sky, Aurora, Daffodil, Meadow, Irvine…

Shadow: He even named one after Irvine. Why?

Specula: I don't know. But he came up with really cute names though.

Zeke (cries out loud) Ohh! I forgot what I called the rest, but may your tiny souls rest in peace if you have one. (Kicks the earth to cover up the hole he just made and flattens it with his tail.)

Specula: I'm so sorry about your collections, I mean, pets.

Zeke: Thanks for your concern, Spec. But this is all too much to bear! Gyuu!

Specula: There, there now, Zeke. There's still more butterflies out there, but please don't kill the poor things next time.

Shadow: I feel ya'. Can you get over it now?

Zeke: I don't see how I can!

Just then Fiona suddenly calls out from the door.

Fiona: Zeke, there are freshly baked cookies in here. Come and get it before Van eats them all!

Zeke: Yay! Cookies! (Rushes inside for the cookies.)

Thomas suddenly shows out of nowhere in lightning speed when he heard the cookies.

Thomas: I'm coming Fiona's cookies!

Shadow and Specula looks at each other for a second.

Specula: Well that was fast.

Shadow: Don't we get invited for the cookies too?

Reese calls out for Shadow and Specula.

Reese: Come on you two, I made some chocolate fudge! Hurry up before—_WESLEY THAT'S NOT FOR YOU!_

_Wesley: Nom nom nom._

_Raven: Hey, are those fudge?_

_Reese: At least wash your hands before touching them Raven._

_Raven: Make me._

Shadow and Specula listens at the loud voices for a while and then stares at each other again.

Shadow(shrugs) Yay fudge?

Specula: Let's just get in there.


	5. A Day With No Papaya

A DAY WITH NO PAPAYA

It was noon. Everyone settled in vacant seats at the dining table. Van thumped on the table while holding a knife and a fork in both hands and he's obviously starving. "What's for lunch?" he asked.

"Roast duck and Caviar." The maid replied as she placed two silver trays at the center of the table. Van almost drooled when he smelled the aroma of the cuisine.

"Got any papayas?" Van requested, hoping that there would be some.

But the maid replied, "Oh, I'm sorry. We already ran out of stocks. There were dozens of them a few days ago but it's all gone now."

_Could it be a papaya bandit? _He wondered. _Just who craves papayas other than me?_

"I hope you won't get mad, but I ate one." Fiona apologized.

"Don't worry about it. Those papayas don't even belong to him." Raven mentioned. "Oh, and that reminds me, I had two of those sweet papayas three days ago. Got a problem with that?"

Van decided to just let it go. "Not at all. I'm sure there are more papayas in the market."

"I had some of those too, I hope you don't mind." Wesley confessed.

"I don't want to start an argument about a fruit but Wesley tempted me to eat a papaya." Thomas haughtily said.

"Did not!" Wesley denied. "I just said about its delectable sweet taste, that's all."

"Big deal. It's just a papaya anyway. A sweet tasty papaya." Thomas stated. "I'm just saying it Van because I don't want to keep secrets from you."

"Uh, okay." Van mumbled. "Is there anyone else?"

Reese tried to avert her gaze somewhere else, trying not to get involve d in the conversation, but almost everyone at the table was already confessing so she decided to disclose herself as well. "I hate to admit since I know how much you love papayas, but I also had one last night."

"It's all right. Even if those papayas belonged to me I'm not going to be that stingy." Van replied. But the more he thought about it, the more he craved for a papaya. _Papaya…_

"I cannot bear it any longer." The maid said in disdain. "I-I ate some too, I'm very sorry!"

"Now don't cry, I can just buy some in the market anyway." Van said in a calm way. Noticing how awkward the situation got, Van thought that it would be better to just change the subject. "Hey Irvine, you seem pretty quiet over there."

"Uh, I'm just not in the mood to chat." Irvine replied blandly. _Van just might cry if I told him that I had papaya's for five consecutive days._

Van stared at Moonbay as well, sitting beside Irvine in the right side and she seemed down to look at. He asked her what the problem was but she just replied that everything was fine and that there's nothing to worry about.

_I can't just tell him that I've been having papaya shakes every morning. It'll break his heart, I know it! _ Moonbay thought in her mind.

_Oh well. _Van thought and then sliced a portion of the roast duck. "Mmm. This looks delicious."

He skewered a piece with his fork and then placed it in his mouth.

Munch, munch, munch. _I wish I have a papaya._

_Papaya…_

After eating lunch he still thinks about it.

But if he couldn't find anything in the kitchen, then why not go to the market?

Along the bustling streets at the market, Van searched for stalls of vendors selling fruits. Fruits of different kinds. Fruits of different sizes. Fruits of different colors. Fruits of different shapes. Fruits of different tastes.

But where's papaya?

_No papaya? _Van's expression became gloomy.

He spent hours looking for one.

_Where could they be? Where are the papayas? Is it not the season for them to grow and satisfy me? Why am I so obsessed with papayas anyway?_

Van finally gave up and went home with a long face.

He groaned with disappointment and decided to sleep it off on the couch. At that moment, Zeke appeared. "Hey buddy, how's your day?" Van mumbled.

Much to his surprise, the silver organoid began to talk like a person. "Didn't you hear?"

"Y-You can speak?" staggered Van.

"I learned by listening to human conversations, and now, I must tell you something important." said Zeke.

Van began to wonder. "What is it?"

"The papaya's…"

There was a short pause.

Van's heartbeat was racing as he waited the next words that Zeke would say.

"…are extinct."

Van's world started to crumble down.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

><p>On the other side of the bedroom, the blue Zoidian laughed with amusement. "This is so much fun! Oh Van, you're so gullible!"<p>

Just then, Raven opened the door of her room and then stared at her indifferently. "Van just fell on his bed and he's frantic about the papaya's being extinct."

Her hand flew on her mouth, acting like she had nothing to do with it. "Oh my, that's horrible!"

"I know that you're having fun with messing Van's dreams but cut it out Reese, and will you stay out of other people's mind?" Raven insisted.

"You can't just order me to stop what I want to do." Reese stoutly said.

Raven scoffed and then closed the door.

Just as when Reese was alone in her room again, a smirk grew on her face. "I think I know who my next victim is." Then she let out a stern laugh.


	6. Hello Again Marianne!

HELLO AGAIN MARIANNE!

Van laid his back on the grass with his hands behind his head. It has been a while when he casted the line of his fishing rod, but his companion was just getting started.

Whoosh! The bait sank under the water as the game of patience began.

The long haired boy wore his casual purple long sleeved shirt and a straw hat on his head.

Above anyone else who was with Van, he was the only one who had the liking for fishing even if he had to wait for several minutes or even hours. While waiting, Rudolph decided to start a conversation so neither of them would get bored.

"How long has Raven and Reese been with you Van?" The Emperor asked.

Van began to ponder. "Almost a month I guess." He added. "Pardon me for not mentioning them before. A lot of things came up and they've been through a lot."

"Is that so?" said Rudolph. "I used to think that the next time I'd hear about them is in prison. So tell me why you decided to let them join the Guardian Force."

"Well, I just wanted to help out at first." Van continued after a short pause. "Did you know that he actually was there in Eveopolis? He was trying to stop Prozen. In the end, he helped me deal with the Death Saurer."

"What a shame for Prozen. He was being used after all." muttered Rudolph. "So are you trying to say that you saw there's a chance that Raven could become an ally?"

"Something like that." replied Van. "He was in a really bad shape when I saw him back then, and Reese was there looking after him."

"He was? Well that's inevitable even for someone like him." said Rudolph.

"I thought so too." Van agreed. "Even bad guys get sick. Though I don't consider him a threat anymore. He just needs more time to adjust with a new environment since he has been living like an outcast."

There was another moment of silence.

"By the way." said Van. "Do you have any idea how Raven became a part of the Empire Army back then? I'm just curious because he was just a kid back then but his skills as a Zoid pilot were definitely not for a rookie type." He cuts the part when Raven also used to beat him in battles.

"I don't really know that much about him. Grandfather was still alive back then and I was just, you know, just a kid who doesn't have any idea about what's going on around." Rudolph replied, reeling his fishing rod. "But from what I've heard, Prozen adopted Raven when he was little and he was taught how to pilot Zoids and such in the Military. I don't know the rest of the details."

"Oh." Van mumbled. "I wonder why he's such a maverick though."

"Why don't you ask him then?" suggested Rudolph.

Van had second thoughts. "I doubt he'd answer me." He began to wind his fishing rod. The bait was gone. "Fish got away. Looks like we'll have to wait for a little longer then."

Just then, a high pitched voice called up to the Emperor. The brown haired little girl skipped gleefully toward Rudolph. "I saw this serious looking man resting on the top of a tree but he's really cute—but you're much cuter Your Highness!"

"Hello Marianne…"Rudolph's face grew red after hearing what Marianne said about him with Van around but he managed to make a casual reply. "Who are you talking about?"

"Well, he has a black Zoid along with him and a girl who creeps the life out of me." Marianne elaborated.

"That must be Raven and the creepy girl is Reese." said Van.

"I think she's pretty too. Are they new friends of yours Lieutenant?" The girl asked.

"Why, yes, but I don't think they consider me that way though." Van replied with a delightful expression. "Did he say anything to you?" _Why is he resting on a tree by the way?_

"But you're the greatest friend anyone could ever ask for. Emperor Rudolph approves as well." Marianne stated. "He didn't really see me. I was merely passing by because I wanted to see my love—I mean, Emperor Rudolph."

Rudolph blushed from embarrassment.

"By the way, Moonbay just arrived. Did you know?" The girl mentioned to Van.

"Glad she made it on her own." said Van. "Maybe we can continue this some other time since there aren't much catch today."

They picked up their things and went off together.

A couple of yards away, Raven glanced down from the eight feet tree he was resting on. The view up there was great because he could see everything that would come by.

But what he really enjoyed was the view down below. He could stare at Reese without her noticing. His black shirt crumpled when he leaned his back on a thick branch with leaves almost covering him.

He could see Reese making a tiara made out of flowers and then placed it on Specula's head. She was wearing a long sleeved sky blue dress reaching below her knee. She had removed her leather boots and placed it on the side while she relaxed on the soft grass.

He was spellbound for a moment until Shadow broke the silence when he noticed who his master have been staring at.

"Gyuu?"

Raven stirred from his spot, swaying the branches. He averted his eyes away from the ground as he tried to maintain his balance on the tree. He saw Shadow gazing curiously at him.

"_Have you been watching Reese?" _The black organoid asked.

"Be quiet!" said Raven in a low tone. "And I wasn't watching her. I just happened to, uh, look in that direction when you climbed up."

"_I've been here for five minutes already. Haven't you noticed?" _Shadow told him. "_You don't have to hide it because she probably knows, go on and talk to her so I can have my chance with Specula." _

"Specula?" Raven raised an eyebrow. _He likes Specula? Can organoid's even feel emotions like falling in love?_ Raven suddenly snapped his self. _Just what am I saying? _"Are you all right with her being taller than you?"

"_It's not like I have any other options. She's the only female organoid around here." _growled Shadow in a low tone.

"Don't tell me you want to mate with her, do you?" asked Raven straightforwardly.

The black organoid grew edgy, shaking the branches from telling Raven to keep his voice down about the matter. _"Don't say that here Specula might hear you!"_

"Huh? But you're a robot, how can you-"

Shadow swiftly reached to cover Raven's mouth with his claws but his arms were too short so instead he accidentally pushed Raven off the tree with his body. He heard Raven moan on the ground. _"Sorry master!" _ At that moment, the branch that Shadow was leaning on suddenly snapped and he pummeled down.

Raven rolled from his spot before the organoid could crush him.

Reese and Specula saw it all happen. "That must have hurt a lot." The Ancient Zoidian muttered. "Is everything okay over there?" Reese asked out loudly without not moving from her place.

It took Raven a minute until he could answer. His back ached as he tried to get up on his feet. "I'm okay!" Then he glared at Shadow. "You moron, why did you do that?"

"Gyuu…" growled Shadow apologetically. _"I said I was sorry, what you said was a little sensitive for me. Sure I like spending time with Specula but not in a way that I want to…you know what I mean."_

"Well, then keep trying. She'll notice eventually." Raven articulated.

"_How about Reese?" _Shadow mentioned. _"She's been around you ever since that day. There must have been a spark between you two."_

Raven felt his face blush. "Give me a break!" He grumbled. "Let's just change the subject."

"What are you arguing about?"

Raven turned around and saw Moonbay.

"Nothing." He answered, turning his face into a frown.

Moonbay shrugged. "Anyway, do you know where Van is? Colonel Schubaltz is looking for him."

"He's with Rudolph by the lake." Raven replied.

"Thanks." _Nice talking with you. _Then Moonbay went away.

A soft breeze blew on Raven's face. This feeling made him feel nostalgic. _If I never met Van, could my life still turn out to be the same? _

_Maybe not. I couldn't possibly find peace on my own._

Just a few feet away, he could see Specula snuggling her head on Reese's lap as she gently stroked the organoid's head.

_I don't think she needs her title as the 'Blue Devil' anymore. _Raven said in his mind._ I wonder what could've happened to me if we chose different paths… Hey, what's that crawling on her back?_

He narrowed his eyes, trying to figure out what it was. It didn't seem like one of those bugs Reese controls. He saw the five-inch eight-legged creature slowly making its way to her shoulder. _Is that a spider? It's big…_

Reese felt the tingling sensation on her back. She tried to brush it off thinking that it might just be some bug but when she saw the spider clinging onto her hand, it almost made her jump. She frantically tried to shake it off but the spider jumped on her head.

Specula got up, trying to get the spider off of Reese. _"Hold still!"_

"Get it off me!" She yelled.

Raven tried to control his laughter. He thought that Reese could deal with it since she had hundreds of tiny blue Double Sworder's somewhere and she's all right with it, so he didn't tell. But when he saw how the spider agitate Reese, he rushed toward her, telling her to calm down so he could brush off the spider but it kept crawling fast to her chest.

He saw the spider's thick furry limbs. It was brownish in color. "I got it, just stay still." Raven tried to pick it up, but he was hesitating to touch it.

"What are you waiting for?" Reese uttered.

"I'm just being cautious, it might be poisonous." Raven said, but it sounded more like an excuse to him. In his head, he didn't really want to touch it with his hands.

Reese was beginning to get impatient. "Hurry before it crawls into my clothes!"

_I just can't stop looking at its eyes! Okay, here I go. _Raven tried to make it quick, but before he could grab it, the spider crawled upward, making its way behind her neck. It alarmed Reese. She could feel its limbs touching her skin. Raven tried to grab it again and but he was too slow so the spider decided to hide inside the soft cottony fabric.

Raven scowled. "Where do you think you're going?" Before the huge spider start moving again, he snatched it and then threw it far away. He watched it fly by the wind…and straight to Van's face who was returning with Rudolph and a little girl he hardly knows.

Raven saw the girl shriek when she saw the big brown spider on Van's face.

Van hollered as he swiped the thing off. "Why did you do that?"

"Oops." shrugged Raven. Turning at his back, he saw Marianne blocking his way with a beaming smile on her face. "Uh…"

"I think it was brave of you for trying to take that awful and mean spider away from Reese." Said Marianne.

Raven walked through her without even a slight reaction.

Marianne watched him go with a curious look on her face. "Did he just snub me?"

"Sorry about the way he acts, Lady Marianne. He's always like that." Van said.

"Is that so?" Marianne began to ponder. "I do feel a 'bad-boy' aura in him."

"But you know, he becomes less intimidating when he's around Reese." chimed Moonbay.

Awkward ideas started to pop into Marianne's head. "Are you saying that him and her are…"

"They're just having trouble with confessing how they really feel about each other. Even if they keep denying it's already obvious to me." Moonbay grinned, staring at a distance where she could see Raven still walking away and Reese saying something to Specula.

Then she felt Van tapping her shoulder.

"What are you thinking?" Van asked with stern eyes.

Moonbay lied. "Nothing."

"Come on, spit it out." Van demanded so Moonbay spat on the ground. "That's not what I meant!" Van uttered.

"You said spit it out." Moonbay stated sarcastically.

"You're planning to do something crazy. What is it?" insisted Van.

Moonbay lied again, looking at Marianne with a wily grin. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Van, Col. Schubaltz was looking for you remember?" Rudolph reminded.

"Emperor Rudolph is right. You shouldn't make the Colonel wait." Marianne giggled.

"We won't do anything wrong. We promise." Moonbay crossed her fingers behind her back.

"Why is it that I find it hard to believe what you're saying?" Van said skeptically.

"I'll keep an eye on them for you." Rudolph said willingly.

"Oh, all right." Van answered, trusting Rudolph. _But can he really keep an eye on those two? _

As soon as Van had already left. Rudolph tried to take charge. "All right ladies, please be on your best behavior and— hey!"

The two girls ran off like typical teenagers. Rudolph can't possibly handle those two, can he?

Marianne stood behind Reese, innocently asking her, "Watcha doin'?"

Reese stared at the girl for a little while. "Can I help you?"

"I actually heard your secret devotion for Mr. Snub-a-lot over there from Moonbay. Is it true?" Marianne buoyantly asked.

_That Moonbay is starting to get really annoying. _"Don't listen to her. She's just making it all up." Reese replied.

_She seems pretty serious. _"But Moonbay didn't seem like she's lying." Marianne stated.

"You better keep your distance away from her if you want to stay out of trouble." Reese advised.

_This is a little challenging. _Marianne thought. "You know, when I passed by earlier I saw that cute guy over there staring at you from that tree."

"Did you just call him cute?" asked Reese in surprise.

"Don't you agree with me?" said Marianne.

Reese began to ask her herself in her mind_. Well, I kind of like to look at him when he smiles but…cute? _

The Ancient Zoidian burst from her bubble when she heard the little girl asked bizarre questions to her.

"Do you know what to do to get him to notice you even more?" Marianne asked, noticing a sign when she saw Reese beginning to stammer.

_He really was? I knew it! Oh wait, I think that how this girl wants to hear from me. I better think up of something so I can get out of this situation. _"You know, why don't you just run along and play since I'm still busy, okay?"

"Busy doing what?" Marianne skeptically asked.

A fake grin grew on Reese's face. "I'm afraid I can't tell you about it because it's none of your business."

"But—" _Okay, time to get serious. _"Are you just going to suppress your feelings for him for the rest of your life?"

"I've had enough of this. Now please leave me alone." Reese sternly said, leaving the place with Specula.

There was a dejected look on Marianne's face. But she isn't going to give up that easily. _I'll do anything for the sake of love. Just watch my determination grow Reese!_

_Whatever you little brat. _Reese thought in her mind as she paced further with Specula at her side.

On the other side, Moonbay was still trying. But it only pestered Raven.

"Now don't be shy and say it." Moonbay persistently said over and over, blocking Raven's way when he tried to lose her.

"I'll be asking you nicely Moonbay, get out of my way." Raven coldly said.

"You don't scare me now. You don't have your Zoid." Moonbay teasingly muttered, puckering her lips. "I can do this all day if I want to."

"What's with you people?" grunted Raven, trying to get pass through her. "Why do you keep on interfering with our lives? Don't you have anything else to do?"

Moonbay blocked his way again as she kept the conversation going. "Actually I'm already done with my duties today and I'm here because I'm just a bit curious, that's all."

Raven stopped for a moment. "Are you doing this because you want to get back at me for destroying your Gustav before?"

"Oh yeah! Thanks for reminding me Sherlock!" Moonbay laughed, and then all of a sudden her expression changed. "Do you have any idea how much I spent to repair my Zoid." She grumbled.

"Don't try to fool me, the Military must've fixed your Gustav for free even if you nagged them or not." Raven smirked.

_I can't lie to that. _"Trying to be a wiseacre, eh?" sneered Moonbay. "If I can't make you talk, then Shadow will!"

The black organoid gazed in curiosity.

Raven broke into laughter. "Van has really weird friends." He said. "I can learn to get used with people like you." He told his self. _Or not._

Moonbay just ogled at Raven as he passed along and went away with his organoid.

There was a slight moment of silence.

_I've never seen him laughing before. _Moonbay thought as if she just had a religious experience.

"Moonbay he's getting away!" Marianne yelled.

"Huh?" Moonbay woke up from her trance. "You're right! I guess I screwed up."

"It's okay. Let's go back in the palace for now." Marianne said.

They almost forgot that Rudolph was still there.

"Moonbay, Lady Marianne." He called in a soft tone.

"I'm sorry for running off like that Your Majesty. We can return to the palace now if you please." Marianne suggested.

Rudolph agreed. "Sounds like a good idea. Moonbay, are you all right? You seem to be spacing out."

"Oh, it's nothing. Nothing at all." Moonbay sheepishly laughed, and then followed Rudolph and Marianne as they went on their way.

A couple of hours later, Moonbay was unloading huge boxes out of the Gustav and no one seems to be around to help he out. Theboxes were carefully sealed so there's no way that she could peek whatever is inside it.

She found a trolley that she could use so she placed at least two of the boxes and decided to just come back for the other two. She found the loaded trolley a little heavy for her to move around. Moonbay thought that the boxes must be filled with metal.

_This is not a job for a lady like me! Just where did the guys go? _She asked herself, wiping sweat on her forehead. _I wish someone were here to help me out of this._

Just then, she thought she heard someone coming. With a sigh of relief, she turned around and then abruptly asked for a favor to assist her without knowing who he was. Her lip twitched when she found out that it was the blacked haired maverick. She looked at him hesitatingly.

Raven stared back at her.

Moonbay couldn't understand why. So what if it's Raven? Her throat suddenly dried up and her mind was going blank every second.

It didn't take that long for Raven to figure out about Moonbay's problem. "You need help with that?"

_Is he trying to be nice? _Moonbay thought. "If it's okay, these boxes are pretty heavy." She said almost mumbling the words.

"Okay." Raven said blandly, pushing the trolley for Moonbay. "Where am I going to take these?"

"I'll show you the way to the Research Lab. That lazy old geezer's just too lazy to do his own job." said Moonbay.

"Are you talking about Dr. D?" asked Raven, not that he's interested.

Moonbay nodded her head. "That's right." She said leading the way. "If it doesn't bother you, there's still two more back there so we still need to return for those."

"Let's just keep moving." Raven muttered indifferently.

_So is that a yes or a no? Man, I wish Irvine should've been the one here instead. I'm still getting goose bumps around this guy! _Moonbay thought in her mind.

It took them around twenty minutes until they got back to the Gustav for the last two boxes. Moonbay carried the next one thinking that it would be easy, but then she realized that it was much heavier than the first two boxes. She was straining to keep it in her grasp but it felt like she's about to drop it before she could put it on the trolley.

"Careful now." said Raven, lending Moonbay a hand. "Just leave it to me, is that okay?"

_He's really being nice to me, isn't he? _"Thank you for your help. I'm really grateful. I really am." Moonbay stopped herself from blabbing over and over because she thought that it might get Raven annoyed. He wasn't saying anything that much. He just wants to get the job done.

And Moonbay became unexpectedly quiet while going back on their way to the Research Lab. She felt like she was going to stammer if she starts asking him a question again. It wasn't like that earlier. _I think there's something wrong with me…_ Moonbay thought, a little anxious.

Raven also noticed how that Moonbay has been less annoying lately. He thought that she might just be returning the favor of not tattling while he's helping her out.

They finally stopped by at the Research lab and Raven carried the boxes in. "There, all done."

"I hate to be redundant but thanks for your help, again. Really." Moonbay said.

"No problem." Raven muttered. "See you later." Then he left.

_See you later? I always thought that I annoyed him so much… _Moonbay shook her head to snap herself to reality. _Just what am I thinking? Am I going nuts?_ _I better find Fiona and do something to pass the time here._

"A fine afternoon, isn't it Moonbay?" Marianne greeted, almost startling

Moonbay. "Pardon me if I surprised you, are you done with your duties?"

"Don't sneak up on me like that!" Moonbay exclaimed. "Now what are you doing her in the Research Lab?"

"I was looking for Emperor Rudolph but I think he's hiding from me." Marianne presumed, then abruptly changing her thoughts. "Oh wait, I think he's busy. Anyway, since you're here, would you like to join me for a cup of tea?"

"I'd love to." Moonbay smiled.

"By the way, I just saw Raven leave. Why were you with him?" Marianne wondered.

"He was just helping me out, that's all." Moonbay replied. _This girl is so curious about everything. _"Now, about the tea…"

"Oh yes. Come with me, Fiona's already there." The girl cheerfully said.

Lady Marianne brought Moonbay to a chamber with light pink wallpapers on the wall, crimson curtains covering the windows, a crystal chandelier lighting up the ceiling, and a fancy table near the balcony. "This is where I stay whenever I visit Emperor Rudolph."

Moonbay admired the room. "You're room is really cute."

"Hello Moonbay." Fiona greeted while sipping her tea on the table. "Done with your chores?"

"Yep!" answered Moonbay. "No thanks to Dr. D and those other guys who are probably slacking off by this moment."

"But Raven helped you out didn't he?" Marianne mentioned.

"Oh yeah…"mumbled Moonbay.

"It's good to know that Raven's helping around now." Fiona gleefully said. "You should've invited him for tea."

"He actually left as soon as the job was done." Moonbay replied. "And I don't think that he's the type who would stick around for tea."

"Well, at least give it a try." Fiona said. "He may be aloof sometimes but he's not the same person we thought he was."

_Maybe you're right, Fiona. But why am I starting to get the feeling that-that…_ Moonbay began to stagger. _My brain might explode if I keep on thinking about that! I'll just forget about him and have tea._ She sat down beside Fiona as Marianne passed her a filled cup. She took a sip. "This is delicious."She breathed.

"Do you have any idea where Reese is?" Fiona asked.

Moonbay pondered. "No actually. Maybe she's outside."

"We should invite her here." Fiona said, getting up. "I'll be back in a minute."

While waiting for Fiona to return, Marianne opened up something to keep the conversation going. "Fiona's really nice, but a little slow sometimes, don't you agree?"

"Yep, but that's the reason why we love her." Moonbay said.

"Poor Thomas though. Fiona doesn't seem to notice whatever he does no matter how hard he tries." Marianne casually said.

"It actually took me a while to figure out that he has a huge crush on her, but I just don't think that things would work out his way." Moonbay grinned. "But he's still trying until now."

"That's how a man should be. Never give up when it comes to love!" Marianne stated merrily.

_But love is sometimes ironic. You'll never know who you'll end up with. _Moonbay said to herself.

Moments later, Fiona came back with Reese.

She was now wearing her pilot suit. Marianne invited her in and let the Zoidian sit down beside her. "Would you like some tea?" The girl politely asked.

"Why not." said Reese, accepting the filled cup.

"More tea Fiona?" Marianne kindly said.

"Certainly." Fiona replied sweetly, having her cup poured with steaming tea.

Marianne sat back down and then gazed at Reese while she was drinking her tea. "You have pretty eyes you know."

Reese cleared her throat, looking flattered. "Oh, um, thank you."

There was a flighty expression on Marianne's face. "Raven will absolutely confess his love to you. Just wait and see."

Reese grew stunned at what she heard, completely speechless.

Fiona giggled. Although, there wasn't that much statement coming from Moonbay. She cracked a grin on her face but she only did that to hide what was bothering her mind, but she just couldn't quite put a finger in it.

"Do you also like Raven?" The girl asked.

Reese grew uneasy with answering the question all over again. No matter how much she denies, either one of those around her would ask the same thing. "Well, I'm not saying that I don't."

"So you do like him then?" asked Fiona.

"I like him as a friend." Reese replied. _These people are so persistent, that's why I keep hiding from them._

Moonbay joined in. "But what about the time before Van found you and Raven, weren't you two living together?"

"Together?" Marianne exclaimed with an astonished expression on her face.

Moonbay continued. "It's hard to think that nothing happened between you two."

"What do you mean?" Fiona asked with curiosity.

Marianne eagerly stared at Reese. "Did something intimate happen? Tell me!"

Reese began to stagger and felt her body temperature rising because she was too edgy to answer anything they wanted to know. "I-Intimate…o-of course not! Just because we lived in the same roof doesn't mean that there's a meaning behind it. Raven got sick back then, remember?"

"He was, but what about the days before he got ill?" Moonbay questioned.

"We were looking for a town to stay." Reese replied.

"Nothing happened?" asked Moonbay, narrowing her eyes on Reese.

"Nothing." The Ancient Zoidian answered.

"Don't lie." sneered Moonbay.

Reese crossed her arms. "How can you be so sure that I'm not telling the truth?"

"Your face is red." Moonbay pointed.

"It's too warm in here." Reese reprimanded.

"You're just making up an excuse." Moonbay derided.

Reese frowned. "Why do you care anyway?"

Moonbay frowned back. "Don't change the subject."

"I'm not changing the subject." muttered Reese.

"I asked first didn't I? So answer." Moonbay demanded.

"I already answered your stupid question." Reese argued.

"You're merely bluffing." Moonbay argued back.

"I wasn't." Reese answered. _Maybe a little, but why does she want to know so badly?_

Fiona and Marianne tried to calmly settle the dispute.

"Let us all be just friends, ladies. Have more tea." said Marianne, pouring more tea in the empty cups. 

The atmosphere within the chamber became still.

Reese sipped on her cup again, slightly upset in her mind. _Why is she always bringing these things up? Raven might have been careless at times especially in bathroom schedules but expressing his feelings isn't really his forte._

Just then, a yellow disk swiftly flew in the window, hitting Reese on the forehead. She lost her balance, falling on her chair backward, spilling what was left from her cup on the floor.

"What was that?" Marianne said, surprised at what happened.

"Are you all right?" Fiona asked with concern as she approached Reese.

There was a red mark on Reese's forehead. "That was uncalled for…" She muttered.

"I wonder whose frisbee that is." Moonbay wondered, picking up the yellow disk on the floor and then looked outside the balcony. "Who owns this thing?" She said loudly.

A couple of meters away, she saw Thomas arguing with Van.

"You threw the freesbie too hard! What if Fiona got hit?" Thomas exclaimed.

Zeke growled, agreeing with Van.

"Because you were complaining a while ago that I'm throwing it too low!" Van told him. Then he saw Moonbay on the balcony. "Sorry about that, did anyone get hurt?"

"It was a bull's-eye actually." Moonbay answered in a loud tone.

Thomas suddenly alerted. "Oh no! It must be Fiona!" He sprinted into Marianne's chamber with anxiety. "Are you hurt Miss Fiona?"

"Reese is, get some ice, quick!" Fiona told him.

"Is she okay?" asked Thomas.

Marianne flung a stuffed toy on the lieutenant, looking furious. "Why don't you be careful next time, Lieutenant!"

"But it wasn't me Lady Marianne…." Thomas mumbled.

"No more excuses! Now go get some ice for Reese." Marianne commanded.

Thomas immediately obeyed. Along the way, Van saw the Lieutenant darting along the hall ways. Thomas was in a hurry for some reason. While trying to figure out what might have happened, Van entered the chamber and saw Fiona supporting Reese on a chair.

Van apologized. "I'm really sorry about what happened, Reese."

"Don't worry about it." Reese muttered. "It didn't really hurt that much."

"But you fell from your chair, doesn't that hurt?" asked Fiona.

"A little, but I'll be fine." Reese said.

"Van, why don't you and your buddies find another place to play?" Moonbay suggested. "I'm sure that the palace gas a bigger yard somewhere."

"Zeke was feeling a little lonely so I thought he might want to play catch." Van explained.

"Where's Shadow and Specula then?" Fiona wondered, and then she turned to Reese.

"They must be somewhere outside. I'm not really sure where they are now. Maybe Raven knows." Reese replied.

"If that's the case then I'll go look for him then." Van said. "See you girls later!" And then he went on his way.

Just a minute later, Thomas returned with the ice, wrapping it around in a cloth. "Here's the ice." He said, giving it to Marianne.

"Let me do this for you, okay?" She swept Reese's bangs backward. She could clearly see the red bruise on the Zoidian's forehead, just at the center of the scarlet circle.

"That almost looks like a ringed planet." Fiona said as she stared closer.

Hearing what she said made Moonbay snigger.

Reese grew embarrassed. "Stop looking at me like that!" She insisted, moving away from her seat. "I appreciate your help but I can do that on my own." She told Marianne, asking for the ice.

_I guess I'm not needed here anymore, better get going. _Thomas thought, slowly making his way to the door.

"Thomas," Fiona called.

"Yes Miss Fiona?" Thomas enthusiastically asked.

"Will you do me a little favor?" She asked.

"Anything for you! What is it?" Thomas keenly said.

"I almost forgot about this but can you please take this flash drive to Dr. D when you see him?" The red eyed Zoidian requested. "It's really important."

A beaming smile grew on Thomas's, willingly accepting to do the task for Fiona. "Most certainly!"

Just behind Fiona's back, Marianne was giving out two thumbs-up. Then Thomas went on his way to find Dr. D.

Somewhere in the capital city, Irvine stumbled on Wesley who was sitting outside a coffee shop. They actually didn't expect to meet each other along the way.

"Small world. What brings you out here?" said Wesley in his navy sweater.

"I just thought to look around for parts. Is it still your day off?" Irvine asked.

Wesley shrugged. "Well, I'm not busy. Care for a cup of cappuccino?" He offered.

"If you're buying." Irvine stated, occupying a vacant chair facing Wesley.

Moments later a conversation began. Out of Irvine's curiosity, he brought up something that has been distracting his mind in the past few days. "Can you tell me something?"

Wesley stared at him. "What is it?"

"I overheard what you told Raven before, and you called him Joyce." Irvine asked in a serious tone.

Wesley let out a snort. "I was just teasing him that's all."

"But why would you call him that way?" Irvine doubtfully asked.

Wesley pondered, trying to keep things low. "Because I was teasing him. It's no big deal."

"Raven would just shrug it off if it were just some of your lame jokes, but when I saw that look on his face, I just can't help but think that there might be something more behind it." Irvine elaborated. "Is there something you're hiding from us?"

"Just as the way you're hiding from Flyheight that you've been a spy the whole time?" Wesley said cunningly. "Maybe. Why do you want to know anyway?"

"It's not that I want to know Raven's personal life, but it's how you knew all these things." Irvine said with a serious tone. "I just don't know who you really are sometimes."

"You're better off not knowing a lot about me." Wesley said in a calm manner. "Drink your cappuccino before it gets cold."

_I guess he's not going to talk. If this lapdog know this much, what about his master then? _Irvine speculated, sipping his cappuccino. _I just can't wait what happens next… _


	7. Bothersome

SECRETS

Moonbay was dreaming. Finally, she had the perfect life she had always of a sudden, everything became a blur.

She opened her eyes and realized that Fiona and Marianne were nowhere to be found in the lounge. She decided to take a nap earlier until everyone had already set up the gears for their Zoids.

Outside the lounge, she heard a glass break. She curiously trailed where the noise came and ended up in a study room. Colonel Schubaltz was there and Raven as well.

"What was that?" Moonbay asked, seeing broken pieces of a mug on the floor.

"Raven just dropped his mug, there's nothing to worry about, Moonbay." Colonel Schubaltz calmly replied.

_Dropped his mug? _Moonbay wondered.

"Don't worry about that Raven, we'll have someone to clean that up." The Colonel seemed like he had a lot more to say, but Raven's cold expression on his face seemed like he wasn't interested at all, or perhaps it's the other way around.

The maverick hadn't spoken a word and continued to stare down as if he's in a deep thought.

_They must be talking about something serious I bet. _Moonbay thought.

It has been a long while since he last had a conversation with the Colonel. A little while ago, Raven was called in the study room talk about something private. Soon it turned out to be more like a closure.

Colonel Schubaltz knew Raven as a child being trained to become an assassin, but he answered to no one but Prozen. Raven looked at his allies as his enemies and would never abide to work with anyone. Even if Raven intends to be a part of the Guardian Force or not, he still needs to learn how to work along with his comrades and cooperate, or else the officials might have to reconsider to incarcerate him due to the countless bases he had destroyed in before.

Raven has been suppressing all his emotions for a long time now. The Colonel thought that there something traumatizing must have happened to Raven that made him the way he is. He wanted to help Raven to let go of his anger.

But then, the Colonel mentioned about Raven's parents.

Remembering his parent's death was the last thing Raven would want to talk about. Reese was the one who made him recall all those things, but he doesn't blame her for anything even if the memories pains him. It was an organoid that killed his parents, not her.

"I'm going out for a while." Raven muttered, pacing out of the room.

Colonel Schubaltz watched Raven leave, and then he breathed. "What am I going to do with that kid?"

"What's going on?" Moonbay asked again. "What were you two talking about?"

"I was just telling him what he ought to be if he wants to keep himself from getting behind bars." The Colonel blandly said.

Moonbay raised an eyebrow. "That's it?"

"Why the look on your face?" asked Colonel Schubaltz. "Are you skeptic about something?"

Moonbay stammered. "That's not what I meant! It's just that Raven kind of looked disturbed when he left. Is he going to be all right?"

"Just give him some space for a while." The Colonel took his hat on the table then placed it on his head. "Now if you'll excuse me there's somewhere I need to be."

He left Moonbay alone afterwards.

_I wish I could read his mind. Where am I supposed to be now?_ Moonbay asked herself. Glancing down on the floor, she noticed that the broken mug was still there. "I hope Schubaltz haven't forgotten about this. He said he'll send someone to clean this up." She stood there for a minute, waiting. _I think he did forget about this. _With a frown, Moonbay went out to look for a servant about the mess in the study room.

Later on, after thinking for a long while, Moonbay decided to look for the maverick. There was something she wanted to know about him not that she wants to snoop about Raven's life. _I don't have any idea about what I'm planning to do but I think that he just needs someone to open up with. _She thought.

She saw Raven gazing out of the balcony, watching the three organoids chase each other. She cleared her throat to let him know that she was there instead of getting him startled. "It's a beautiful day, isn't it?"

Raven's eyes glanced at her, aloof as always. "Are you looking for Fiona? She's downstairs."

"Actually…" Moonbay began with a smiling face. "I just thought that you might want to have a company. You seem terribly lonely." She said, attempting to cheer Raven up.

"Not really." He moved away from the railings to leave.

"Wait, I didn't mean to disturb you." Moonbay quickly said, stopping Raven from leaving.

"Quit bothering me." Raven coldly muttered.

"Just let it out. You don't need to hide it." Moonbay firmly said.

"What are you saying?" Raven sounded confused.

"You seem a little distracted lately." said Moonbay. "Stop treating yourself like you're all alone in this world. You have us, don't you?"

Raven averted his gaze somewhere else. "So you want me to express my innermost emotions, is that it?"

"Carrying all the burden in you won't help. Just try to understand that we're all here to help you, not to judge you." Moonbay told him in a calm way, hoping that he wouldn't snub her away.

There was a sneer in Raven's eyes, and then coldly told her, "Leave me alone." He began to walk away, thinking that it would shrug Moonbay off. But she didn't.

"I thought you aren't afraid of anything, Raven, but you're acting more like a coward now." Moonbay grumbled with a frown on her face.

Raven faced Moonbay with a sharp glare. "What exactly do you want me to say?"

"I already told you, haven't I?" Moonbay said, determined and persistent.

Raven's shoulders tightened. He gritted his teeth in annoyance but tried to contain his anger. He had never met anyone who would be as mulish as Moonbay. Even Reese knew when to keep her distance, or perhaps it may have been like that because she already knew what Raven was thinking so she doesn't ever bother him with questions.

Raven breathed, trying to calm his mind, but there was nothing Moonbay could do to change his mind. "You won't be able to do anything about it even if I told you. Just mind your own business. I won't be nice the next time you come at me to say things that don't matter."

Moonbay watched Raven leave. She could hardly believe at what she just did. Talking to him felt nerve-wracking, especially when she saw the intense look in his eyes.

It takes a lot of guts for someone to confront Raven like that, and it surprised Moonbay that she was able to do it. _But why did I do that?_ She asked herself, and then shook her head as if regretting what she had done.

"Moonbay…" Reese's voice murmured across another side of an entrance going to the balcony. There was a weary expression on her face.

"R-Reese! I didn't know you were there." Moonbay stammered. _Don't tell me that she saw the whole thing! This is embarrassing…_

"I didn't mean to eavesdrop. I just happened to pass by." Reese explained in a low tone. "What you just did actually amazed me." She timidly said.

Moonbay became curious. "You are?"

"The truth is, I was never brave enough to confront him the way you did." The Zoidian muttered pessimistically.

_No way! I don't know if I should be wowing myself or if I should tremble. _"What I did was a little stupid. I shouldn't have said those things. Now Raven hates me twice as before." groused Moonbay.

"I don't think he hates you that much." said Reese. "Actually, I've been waiting for him to open up, but he never did. I blame myself for that sometimes…" Reese gazed on the floor with contempt. "I never should've brought back those memories."

Moonbay crossed her arms. "Things were different back then. It's not that I understand what you're talking about but I don't think that we should leave him be."

Reese closed her eyes and then sighed. "I just don't want to make him angry."

"We won't be able to accomplish anything if we keep on spoiling him around." Moonbay said. "Why doesn't he talk about his self anyway, does he want to be the 'mysterious guy' of the bunch for the rest of his life?"

A smile cracked on Reese's face. "He tends to shy away when it comes to letting other people know what he's feeling. I think he just needs a pat on the back and some comforting words to make him talk."

"I wish it was that easy." Moonbay pouted.

"You'll never know unless you try." jested Reese.

Moonbay raised an eyebrow on Reese. "Then why don't you give it a try then? You're the closest person to Raven, I know it."

Reese shrugged with a coy grin. "It kind of makes me feel weird."

"Why, does he bite?" asked Moonbay.

"Well, it's kind of like getting an electric shock before you could touch him, and you'll get this feeling that he already knows what you're going to say so he'll quickly snap until you give up." Reese exaggerated, and then confessed that she tried it once but didn't turn out quite well.

Sometimes it was difficult to be around with the maverick. He talks only when he feels like it and does his duties in his own way even if the order was given by a higher official. Raven doesn't really care about being ordered around. He just doesn't like the thought of being someone else's pawn or puppet.

"Do you know something about him that he doesn't want anyone else to know?" Moonbay murmured, moving closer to Reese.

_Like how cute he was when he was a kid? And about his real name…I don't think I should be telling anyone about that. _"He doesn't know much about girls." Reese lied. Although, what she said was somewhat true as well.

"Oh. That doesn't sound so relevant, I think. What I actually had in mind was something more, you know, serious. Something that would make his brain explode when everyone knew about it." Moonbay eagerly told Reese.

_Maybe next time. I don't want to be the one rolling the dice here. _Reese thought, being cautious. "Why don't we just give him some space for now. He'll talk eventually." She said, folding her arms.

"I don't mean to pry but I'm starting to think that you're trying to hide something." said Moonbay with a curious expression.

Reese forced an I-don't-know-much expression on her face. "I'd be telling you if I knew everything but unfortunately, I don't." She lied again.

Moonbay exhaled, finally giving up. "All right." _You win. _

"We better go, I think they're already done with their, uh, packing." Reese said, trying to keep Moonbay's mind somewhere else.

The Zoidian observed that she had been getting better with her mind games and no one seemed to suspect if she were bluffing or not. It was fun for her, but less amusing to some people, like Raven.

They were scheduled to leave Guylos after noon, and then return to HQ for a couple of missions and then back to whatever they want to do to spend the rest of the remaining hours for the day.

Luckily, they'd be arriving to HQ in 4 hours. It won't be necessary for another crazy camping especially if Wesley's around with a bottle of booze if they left early. They just learned that he keeps one wherever he goes. A sort of addiction, though Wesley insists that he wasn't addicted to liquor.

As for Van, he couldn't stop thinking about his next epic battle with Raven. But all his expectations just keeps melting away since Raven clearly hasn't been talking about having his Geno Breaker's core restored. He could just simply snap his finger and Shadow would already be there to fix the core but he just wouldn't do it. Van had already asked twice about it but he only heard the same words over again. Everyone's curious about when would the scarlet monster be back again. It sounds ironic since they were trying so hard to bring it down before.

Seeing Raven arrive near the Gustav, Van could notice that he seemed a little distracted about something though doubted to get anything out of him if he were to ask.

But he could try.

He could try to force it out of the maverick.

It doesn't matter if it was a good or bad idea or somewhere in the middle.

Someone's got to step up and Raven can't just stay quiet forever.


	8. The Mission

THE MISSION

Four days have already passed since their last visit to the Empire of Guygalos. New missions and tasks sprung up a day after that but nothing which they couldn't handle. Some circumstances they had to chase Zoid bandits rampaging in towns. To everyone's surprise, numerous counts of bandit related crimes have increased lately. They've caused havoc in numerous prospering towns and villages and looting them like barbarians. Van Flyheight has already taken down one of the groups, Thomas and Irvine had done the same as well but there just seem to be more of those bandits.

As for Wesley Stark's part, despite his follies, had made himself useful as well in some of the missions he was assigned in. Once, he disguised as one of the bandits in an attempt to learn who their leader was and almost got himself in a dire situation, but his tactfulness often helped because he plans first before jumping in to some dangerous act.

After a few persuading statements to Raven, the maverick finally came to his decision that it was time for his Geno Breaker to reawaken again. His Zoid was an asset anyway. Just a sight of it even in a distance scares off marauding bandits, including civilians in some cases. It was Shadow who made him realize reconsider doing some of the missions with Van rather than staying behind like a couch potato. After two days, Shadow was able to restore the Geno Breaker the way it was.

Reese's new Geno Saurer had a paint job as well. "Driving a black Geno Saurer doesn't suit me." She said. Now it looked the same as her blue Psycho Geno Saurer just like before her old one was destroyed by Hiltz. Van could notice that Reese had been more easy-going than Raven. It seemed as if Raven was having his own debate in his mind in which none of them could pry into.

The well known transporter, Moonbay, had been travelling back and forth from base to base delivering weapons and such, Fiona joined her in some of the travels.

In their two missions, at least eight bandits had been captured from two different towns and had been incarcerated. A few managed to escape and without a doubt they'll come back to avenge. Soon, they were identified as those who have escaped from prison after the Death Stingers attack. When interrogated, none of them dared to speak about their leaders, until a time by chance, when Raven happened to be with Colonel Schubaltz while trying to get some answers with one of them in the interrogation room.

A scrawny looking man who often had a sneer in his eyes kept turning the conversation as if mocking, saying a couple of insulting statements about the Guardian Force, but it was his hoarse laugh that annoyed Raven the most. "Your corrupt officials are way more worse than us. You threaten to annihilate villages while we bandits merely loot." He added more with a cynical grin. "There's no difference with your officials and us."

Colonel Schubaltz kept his composure, thinking of some men who were now dismissed or behind bars like Zeapers, but comparing the Guardian Force and with what it stands for to the foolish deeds of bandits was ridiculous. "Your childish remarks give you no sympathy from me." The Colonel stated with a stern and authoritative voice. "I asked you one question and I won't be asking you any further, where is your leader's hideout?"

At first, the man took the Colonel seriously, silencing himself for a couple of seconds with his eyes roaming about the small room until he saw Raven, leaning on the wall with crossed arms and an indifferent expression on his face. A sneer grew on the man's thin face with a look of disgust and at the same time, with interest. "I heard about you." He chortled. "Weren't you the guy who single handedly destroyed bases before?"

"Answer the question!" Colonel Schubaltz bellowed, but his prisoner ignored him and kept referring about Raven.

"He's got more serious crimes than we do, why isn't he in jail?" The man began to reason, pointing a finger at Raven. "I knew it was like this. Keeping favorites even if they were a murderer."

"Enough!" The Colonel slammed the table with his fist. "His presence here does not concern you."

"Then what's he doing here," The man stared at the Colonel with a mocking stare. "I don't mind an audience but the fact that someone with a worse record that I do isn't behind bars just makes me want to puke." He grunted. "What do you think the others would say if they find out that you're keeping a man killer here?" With a thought that he have had the Colonel, he leaned back on his chair, thinking that something might be arranged in his terms to keep a secret.

He was wrong though, to think that he was more cunning than the Officer.

"Pathetic fool." Raven muttered impassively, not caring if the scrawny man heard what he said.

The bandit grunted with a smug look on his face. "Say what you want but you'll be hanged sooner than I would."

"We'll see about that." Raven muttered. "I'm getting bored. Just finish him off if he doesn't want to talk, there's more of them who'd be willing to talk anyway. He's just playing you around."

"I can see your point there." The Colonel said, sounding calmer. "Do what you like."

The prisoner stared at Schubaltz, then at Raven, and then back at the Colonel again. "This ain't over yet." He stood from his seat, pacing a few steps toward Raven. He squinted his eyes and poked the mavericks chest with his finger while saying, "I don't know what kind of deal you made with them Guardian folks, but you enjoy what little freedom you have here 'cause one of these days you're gonna get what's-"

The scrawny man squawked painfully when raven caught the finger the man had been poking irritated Raven with, bending the finger backward tightly until it broke.

"Touch me again and I will break your neck." Raven warned with an icy glare.

Whatever he did, it certainly took away what little pride the prisoner had on his face. Now the prisoner looked like a cowering and whining scare crow. A small grin grew on the Colonel's face. _He's just all talk and no bark at all._ He thought.

With a nervous laugh, the prisoner realized that there was no way he could outwit the two men in the room, and he certainly did not want to end up having broken limbs for a few questions he was too big-headed to answer to. "You really wanna know? I'll tell ya'." Raven heard the man swallow. "But first let go of my finger, Sir."

Raven loosened his grip with a grunt.

"No more fooling around. Tell us who your leader is and where your hideouts are." Colonel Schubaltz began.

The scrawny man cleared his throat anxiously. It took him a minute before he finally gave an answer. "Just to be clear, the boys behind bars and I are just in a lower class in our profession." He grinned weakly. "We just do what we've been told, and that's that."

Colonel Schubaltz eye's furrowed. "Are you saying that you have no idea who your leader is?"

The man shook his head. "He has never shown his face to none of us, Sir, that's a fact."

"This is a waste of time." said Raven, looking pestered. "Say your prayers."

"You didn't let me finish!" The prisoner said quickly. "I do know the next place where they gonna be. It's in a town eight miles to the west and the other about ten miles to the north. They'll be there tomorrow night—at the same time." He continued. "Heard there was a rich folk there who got a fight with one of us members and Donal wants his revenge, that's for sure."

The Colonel tried to make sure of this. "Are you telling the truth?"

The man nodded his head like a kid trying to get away from being scolded.

"Very well." Schubaltz turned to Raven. "I guess you won't be breaking his limbs for now." He stood and turned to the exit, the guards by the door gave him way. He gave one last remark before leaving. "You do know the consequence if all your statement turned out to be false." Then he told the guards. "Take him to his cell."

* * *

><p>"We're heading to my office, Raven." The Colonel said. Raven didn't say a word.<p>

It was more private to converse important matters while they were in the office. The maverick didn't complain either despite his eagerness to escape another long hour of story telling about his life. Schubaltz already knows that it was Prozen who gave Raven the Geno Saurer, things that concerns about Hiltz doesn't even matter anymore. What else would he want to know?

Maybe Raven's most embarrassing moments?

"I hope you're not taking your special treatment here lightly. That bandit had a point back there." Schubaltz stated as he sat on his desk.

"Are you going to make me do Community Service for everything I've done now?" Raven said with a hint of sarcasm.

"You wouldn't be here in the first place if you weren't so _special_."

"Awww. Am I?"

Schubaltz shrugged his shoulders.

Raven sat on a chair facing his senior, leaning an elbow on the desk while crossing his legs. "Don't the others know that I'm here?"

"Probably not. They all have their own stuff to do." Schubaltz said. "I only sent you here because I know that you'll only be slacking off in the rest of the day."

Raven was about to protest when he realized that Schubaltz might be right. With a slight nod of his head, he pursed his lips to think of something to say. "So when do I sign up for my first mission then?"

The Colonel raised his brows. "I thought you'd take a long time to be involved in such tasks. Are you sure you want to give it a go?"

"I'll prep my Zoid tomorrow. It's better than doing nothin' around here." Raven stated with an impassive look on his face.

"Very well then." Schubaltz answered. "I'll sign you on that town to the north tomorrow night though it's best to be there early. Try to find out about those bandits if you ever come across with them. I'll inform you in the morning who will be joining you there."

"I'll be fine on my own." said Raven.

Colonel Schubaltz knew that he could trust the younger man's word. As far as he could remember, Raven has never failed a single mission before, though the senior officer also thought that it wouldn't hurt to be extra cautious. If there would be someone who could join the young maverick, Schubaltz refrained from choosing Van since they might end up in a Zoid battle along the way.

After a short pause, just merely out of curiosity, Schubaltz began come up with a question which Raven wouldn't probably dare to answer. "When do you plan to tell them?"

Raven frowned. "I won't be."

"You'll never know. They'll find out about it sooner or later anyway." The Colonel relaxed on hi seat, crossing his arms. "That Ancient Zoidian girl, Reese, might already know about it."

"She's not a problem to me." Raven answered. There was someone else that kept bugging him. It even interfered in his dreams sometimes—when he dreamt.

As if Schubaltz could read Raven's mind, he took the liberty of mentioning Wesley's name.

"Why does he know about me?" Raven queried, gritting his teeth.

"I find him quite mysterious myself." replied Schubaltz. "There's only a few of us who knows your identity—Joyce Chen."

"Don't say that." Raven muttered repulsively.

"By the end of the month, everybody else might start calling you by that name." The Colonel said, sounding insensible.

The expression on Raven's face grew serious, although he didn't say a word. Schubaltz could be right at some point, but his little secret won't be roaming about if he'd be able to keep someone like Wesley keep his mouth shut.

"I'll do you a favor by not spilling the beans to anyone, but I can't guarantee that I can watch Wesley all the time." said Colonel Schubaltz.

"What about Count 'know-it-all'?" Raven muttered. "He seems to know a lot."

Colonel Schubaltz agreed with a nod. "You're right about that as well, although he's got his hands full. I doubt that he'd ever have time to do something bothersome."

"Hope your right." Raven murmured.

To be frank, Colonel Schubaltz was only trying to keep the young man from any unpleasant thoughts. Dr. Jonathan was also the kind of person who would change his mind even if he made a promise. That is why Schubaltz gets a little uncomfortable whenever the old Count makes decisions. Unlike Dr. D, Dr. Jonathan has his own deeper and bigger secrets hidden behind his haggardly jolly face.

There was nothing that anyone could do about it. Dr. Jonathan's own accounts are well secured that no one could possibly poke a single thing about him unless he personally says it—such as how he dislikes anything spicy or the quantity of sugar that he wants in his coffee. So far he managed to keep his life private by giving away excessive info's that sometimes doesn't even make any sense just to confuse everyone.

Perhaps Reese could find a thing or two about the old guy. Schubaltz sometimes considered the idea but also thought that it might be best to keep things the way it is for a while until something serious comes up.

The colonel glanced at the wall clock. It was twenty minutes past three. He was going to offer Raven a cup of tea but changed his mind. The dark haired young man had much better things to do. "Before I forget, there's a letter here that needs to be delivered to Herman."

Raven nodded absent mindedly—which also meant that he didn't want to do the deed. He just nodded his head because he knew that Schubaltz wouldn't take a 'no' for an answer.

"I hope you don't mind to bring this to him." The Colonel added.

"Can't you do it yourself?" asked Raven.

"I have plans." Schubaltz said casually.

"What plans?" asked Raven.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you about it." replied Schubaltz.

"Why not?"

The Colonel raised a brow on Raven. "Since when did you get so nosy?"

"Just curious, not nosy." Raven tried to make his statement clear.

Schubaltz ignored what the younger man said. He thought that the conversation might only lead to an argument if he continued to give contradicting comments. "I'm still your senior officer; just do what I order you to do."

Raven happened to be in no mood for another half hour of conversation, or start an argument at that. He took the envelope from the Colonel and made his way to the exit. "You should have at least offered me a cup of tea if you brought me all the way here to make me your delivery boy."

"Is that a complain I'm hearing?" Schubaltz queried with an authoritative tone on his voice.

It didn't really have any effect on Raven though. "I'll deliver the stupid letter if that's what you want." He said with a hint of contempt before leaving.

Schubaltz wondered if the letter would be delivered safely to Herman. It was an easy and simple task—probably the reason why Raven was smug enough not to do it. Raven was always the type who wants to be challenged. He was trained to surpass any obstacles in the battle field and now he's delivering letters like a post man?

Who knows where Herman might be at a time like this. It would surely drive Raven's impatience if he ended up scouting the entire bases and find out that Herman wasn't around.

He might realize soon that Schubaltz might just be testing him or something.


	9. When Things Go Bad

WHEN THINGS GO BAD

Wesley was polishing his new silver colt at the basement of the hangar where he usually stayed when he wanted to have some time of solitude. It was quiet until he noticed Thomas approaching.

Apparently, Thomas also seems to be looking for a place of solitude of his own. He had already accepted the fact that Fiona loves Van just as what Irvine have said. But the thought still bothered him. He was still deeply in love with her and there was only Marianne to back him up if he changed his mind about pursuing Fiona again.

As if Wesley could read Thomas' mind, he tried to at least help Thomas to get over his problem. He's a hopeless romantic, he sometimes thought. Wesley also pitied him though.

"Why's the long face, you miss Fiona?" asked Wesley. "I miss my gun too."

Thomas found Wesley's remarks annoying sometimes, but it was only because that he was so straightforward and kind of accurate too. He ignored the question. "Is that what you're doing all day?"

Wesley was still polishing the colt until he could see his own reflection. "Just tell me if you find something interesting to do and I'll be up and away."

"The only interest you have in this world is chasing women." Thomas remarked.

"Well, that's what being a guy is like, am I wrong?" said Wesley.

"What you are is a pervert." Thomas told him.

"You're harsh." Wesley muttered with a pout. Then he thought of inviting Thomas someplace where he might possibly find someone to color his life. _The guy might be bored; I should totally try to recommend Sally. _Wesley thought. "I've a friend at the bar, a pretty brunette. I think that she might be the one you're looking for."

Thomas scoffed, looking disgusted. "If you think that I'm going to let go of Fiona that easily then I'm afraid you're wrong, Wesley."

"I was just suggesting. And Fiona doesn't belong to you in the first place anyway." Wesley articulated, placing his colt back to its holster. "She's with Van."

Thomas' eye twitched.

"Fiona loves Van."

Thomas started gritting his teeth.

"Van loves Fiona too."

Thomas curled his fist.

"There's nothing you can do about it man."

Wesley was also observing Thomas. He said all those things to see if Thomas have already gotten over about her, but judging Thomas' reaction he thought that the Lieutenant might grow old a bachelor and still hoping that Fiona would notice him.

Thomas seemed like he was about to lash out, but being angry won't do any help. He regretted to accept it, but he just had to. "You're right."

Wesley waited for a moment if Thomas would say something else, but there was only silence. "Aren't you going to argue with me about it?" _Has my constant conversation with him about Fiona finally made him give up?_

"There's no use arguing." The Lieutenant's expression seemed as if he had lost everything in his life.

Wesley was starting to hate the look on Thomas' face. "Hey, I only wanted you to get over her because…you know…"

"That I don't have a chance?" Thomas continued the statement. He heaved a sigh. "I'm the idiot one around here. I never should have had my hopes up."

_Don't tell me he's going to cry now? _"Well, you know what they say, there's still plenty more fishes in the sea. Er, Reese is still available, I think." said Wesley, trying to cheer up Thomas. "And think about it, you're not alone, I fancy Fiona as much as you do."

"I have to go."

"Now don't be moping like that." Wesley declared when Thomas began to walk away. "I only wanted to help you out, that's all."

Thomas ignored him, and then moved away.

Wesley has a bit of persistence in his veins. If he thought that he had to something about a certain situation then he'll find a way to do it, a trait which no one had noticed from him yet. He caught up with Thomas, putting an arm over the Lieutenant's shoulder with a delightful expression, hoping that it would change Thomas' sullen atmosphere. "Don't you worry pal, you know that I'm an expert. Lemme' help you out."

Thomas sneered at him as they continued to pace along the way. "What can you possibly do?" He grumbled.

"A lot." Wesley said reassuringly. "Just wait and see."

"Why are you putting margarine on the floor?" Thomas asked with distrustful look in his eyes. If Wesley was only merely doing a childish prank then there was no way that Thomas would want to be involved in it.

"I thought that it might just help you find a new inspiration in your life. Accidents sometimes make a drastic turn in a person's life, even in relationships." Wesley said, stroking the margarine on the floor.

"And what's this got to do with relationships?" Thomas groused. _Is he planning to do something on purpose here? _

"Just keep quiet and wait." When Wesley had finished, he pulled Thomas out of the way making him stand on a spot a few feet away and then Wesley positioned his self behind a niche.

"Why are you hiding?" Thomas queried, his voice sounding impatient.

While he stared at Wesley's direction, trying to figure out the hand signals Wesley was making, Thomas hardly noticed the person coming by and was also walking on the same path.

"Whoa!"

When Thomas turned, he saw Reese about to slip and fall on his way, but he was able to catch her before her knees touched the ground. "A-Are you okay?" _This is Wesley's fault!_

Even the man who planned all this didn't expect that Reese might be the one who is going to pass along the way. He was thinking of someone like one of the female researches he often chased about when he was bored.

It took Thomas a couple of seconds for him to realize what his other hand had actually caught Reese's chest and she was shocked when she felt his hand when he caught her.

Thomas' swallowed and his face flushed red nervously. Before he could even remove his hands from her, Reese have already shot him a fierce look and then quickly pushed him by the wall. "Get away from me!" As she scampered away, Wesley had a quick glimpse at the Zoidian's red face.

"You moron! I'll kill you!" Thomas bellowed, storming toward Wesley with hands ready to strangle someone's neck.

"N-Now hold on a second there pal—"

"I'm not your pal!" Thomas yelled angrily.

Wesley couldn't tell if Thomas' red face was because of his anger or if it is because of his embarrassment.

Thomas gripped the man by the collar and was shaking him with irate. "I never should have gone along with this—this…"

Wesley tried to give his reasons to ease up Thomas' anger. "I-It was uncalled for! Even I didn't think that it might be her!"

Thomas was snarling at Wesley as If he was seriously going to bite the guy's head off.

"H-Hey," The choking man tried to call the Lieutenant's attention before he lost his breath. "What do you think about her bosoms?"

Thomas was astonished to hear such a question. His face went blank and then suddenly grew more livid than before. He let out a loud grunt and hit Wesley's nose with one quick blow, leaving the man squirming on the floor then stormed away.

Thomas wasn't the only one who was furious. As Raven made his way back to Colonel Schubaltz office after delivering the letter to Herman, he was again sent back to make another delivery which annoyed him so much but had no choice but to do what he has been told.

He marched toward the office with grounding teeth and furrowed brows. The sealed envelope almost crumpled by his grip.

Without even bothering to knock on the door, he came inside and was about to lash out at the Colonel and that this would be the last time that he would be running errands for them.

All of a sudden he stood in shock and could hardly make a slight movement of his muscle. After a few seconds he came back to his senses but all the anger he had before surprisingly vanished. He reached at the nearest table by the door. "I'll just place this here." He mumbled and then casually closed the door.

The Colonel's blond hair was messy, his uniform creased and there were red tinted marks on his neck and his cheek.

The lady who sat on his lap was startled by the sudden intrusion. The ruby tint of her lips was slightly losing its color. "I hope we didn't scar him, he seemed quite shocked."

Schubaltz placed a hand on his forehead, dissatisfied on their little blunder. "I told you we should've locked the door." He mumbled.

The woman crossed her arms, looking displeasured. "Well sooooorry."

"I wasn't blaming you." The Colonel told the Lady in a calm way.

"But we have to agree that this could be a problem, is it?" The lady asked anxiously.

Schubaltz had to admit that even he couldn't decide what to do about it. But at least it was just Raven and he wasn't the gossiping type. He'd probably just keep quiet about it. "Let's be thankful that it wasn't somebody else." He managed to say.

"That lad seems like a good boy." Lady Kathleen speculated, since she knew nothing else about Raven.

"I already am starting to see some progress. If he keeps it up then perhaps he could finally get the freedom he wanted." said Schubaltz.

The lady smiled gently at him. She smoothed the Colonel's uniform, grabbed his hat on the desk and then carefully placed it on his head. "I think you're doing a wonderful job watching over him." She stood up and fixed her hair. "I must be on my way now; father must be waiting for me in the lab. You are free to stop by anytime."

"Only if Dr. Jonathan wouldn't mind." Schubaltz mentioned.

"He'll understand sooner or later." Kathleen confidently replied. She made her way to the door and left the room.

As he stared at the door, his mind began to overflow with thought. There was so much to do that he may only have little for himself. For the new things that was starting to build up in his mind which was not just all about his duties in the Guardian Force. For a new life which he also hoped to have when the right time comes.

He almost forgot about the sealed letter on top of a table. He stood up and took it and then opened the envelope to examine its contents.

The Colonel stifled a laugh as he continued to read the letter.

It wasn't a formal one, but just a handwritten invitation from Herman about a dinner party next week for his mother's birthday.


	10. Shadow in the Night

SHADOW IN THE NIGHT

The clock had struck one.

The thick curtains covering the windows made the room seem as if it were darker than it was outside where the moon illuminated like two giant spot lights in the starryless sky.

With cat-like steps pacing slowly on the floor, the dark silhouette of an organoid made its way to the door, careful not to make the slightest sound that might wake his master.

Who knows what this organoid have in mind, sneaking out while everybody slept?

The black organoid, Shadow, was blending in the darkness pretty well. But where was he heading to?

First, he glanced at the starless sky and the twin full moons. Then he moved forward to the garden—to the rose bushes—where he last remembered Zeke buried his butterflies. Tiny blades of grasses have already sprouted from the soil.

Then Shadow thought that it won't do. He began to search someplace better.

A few feet farther he reached an apple tree with a hollow bark. It seemed like a perfect hiding place, Shadow thought. He wanted to hide something from everybody's knowledge and Shadow is the only one who knows his own little secret. He made sure that nobody was around to witness what he was up to.

He held something wrapped in a piece of cloth.

_'Raven will understand..but I have to keep this safe for now._' Shadow assured himself. The black organoid slid the object in the hollow bark, sure to himself that no one would suspect to look there. Now he's ready to return to Raven's room and pretend that his little quest didn't happen.

Shadow was already half way to the mansion when he felt like he was being watched. He worried that it might be someone like Irvine who could stay awake for a day or two when he is on a duty with something, but Shadow doesn't really care about that. He anticipated for a short while but saw nothing so he proceeded inside.

He could see well in the dark—he thought he could—but sometimes he bumps on furniture's if he isn't careful enough.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps. Very light footsteps and it seemed that it came from upstairs. A faint glow lit up in a certain room. Shadow hoped that it wasn't Raven who might have awakened from his sleep and found him gone. Minutes later the light was gone and the place became silent again.

Shadow headed for the stairs and carelessly bumped on a table, making the vase on top shake out of balance. Luckily he was able to catch the vase before it fell from the table. 'That was close. Maybe I really should turn off the lights.'

But he changed his mind and kept going in the dark.

At the second floor, he could hear a very loud snore as if it didn't come from within enclosed walls. 'Did anyone bring in a pig or something?' Shadow thought. 'Where's that coming from?'

By the window, he saw a man slumped on a chair, head tilted by the wall. Curiously, Shadow moved a little closer to see who it was. Clearly it wasn't the old butler. Shadow almost slipped when he stepped on a bottle on the ground and it was empty. 'This person is clearly drunk, but with all the rooms her, why spend the night on a chair?'

The man snored louder, still unidentified.

"Shadow?"

The black organoid quickly turned around. It was Reese in her night clothes. She held a tiny lamp and a sack and a rope on the other.

"What are you doing here?" She asked in a soft tone.

'I was wondering who this guy is. He makes lots of noise in his sleep.' Said Shadow, which is a fact. 'What are you going to do with that sack and rope?' Shadow slightly got the idea even before he asked. He just found it interesting why Reese would secretly roam around with unpleasant intentions in mind. She just doesn't have to go too far, Shadow thought, and then told the Zoidian the same thing.

"I'm not going to strangle him, I'll just gag him. Wes is making so much noise I keep waking up from my sleep." Reese said casually. "It's like someone placed a microphone next to his mouth."

Shadow was surprised. 'Wes?' He took a quick glance at the snoring man. 'I see. Doesn't he have his own room?'

"I think he left his key locked in his bedroom. Some guy he is." There was a reluctant look on Reese's face. "Instead of doing something about it he gets himself drunk. I even barricaded my door because he wouldn't leave me alone."

'Then I guess it would be best if you choke him right now. That should solve your problem.' Shadow suggested.

"I would if I could." Reese shrugged. "Please don't tell anyone about this."

Shadow agreed. Then he left Reese to finish her deed. When the organoid returned to Raven's bedroom, the night was peaceful once again.

Raven had his pillow over his head and fast asleep.

The organoid curled on his mat, thinking about the thing he hid from his master's knowledge. He was not quite sure at first and his mind sometimes debated if he has shown him in the first place or if it should wait.

Shadow decided on his own to wait for the right time. He wasn't sure what Raven would feel if he saw what it was. He found it months ago, in what used to be Raven's home, and has been keeping it since then.

Raven shifted his position, still unconscious. In some nights, he would turn from side to side or suddenly wake up in shock, which worried Shadow and sometimes thought that Reese might have something to do about it.

It might have been long forgotten memories which came back in Raven's dreams. But his calmness as he slept and undisturbed by Wesley's loud snoring assured Shadow that there was nothing to worry about.

_I guess he's not having any more bad dreams now. _Shadow thought, and then retired.


	11. Plagues and Bandits

PLAGUES AND BANDITS

Van was appointed to his mission the next morning to a town to the west. He was glad that Raven was finally back in action but wondered why the Colonel paired them in the task. Van thought that raven might not need him around anyway. His took the journey to the west by himself. Schubaltz told him that his back up would be catching up sooner or later.

The small town wasn't bothered just by the unpredictable presence bandits.

A strange sickness was also spreading across every household, claiming lives already and Van won't just be going there to protect the town from sudden attacks, he was also delivering vaccines.

It was around noon when he reached the place and was appalled by the scene that he saw. The streets were empty except for a couple of men wearing masks to cover their noses and they were carrying corpses on the wagon.

The mayor of the town was expecting Van. He was wearing a gas mask as well and has told Van to wear one as well to protect his self from the virus in the air that he might inhale.

"The plague here has been going on for almost two weeks. " The mayor said. "I believe that the population in this town has drastically decreased and it is even affecting our livestock's."

"This is terrible." muttered Van.

The mayor nodded his head. "Exactly! And the people here are also terrified about the bandits. I don't know why they would still bother to come in this disease infested town."

As they paced along the side of the street, Van managed to take a glimpse at a young girl staring out of the window. He could clearly see the rashes on her neck. Then her mother appeared and took her away from the window.

"Mayor, I brought the vaccines." Van said.

The mayor seemed to look reassured, although, Van could also see on the mayor's face that it might not be enough. "I thought at first that the plague might devour every person in this town before we get to acquire the aid we need. Thank you for coming." He continued. "But you see, some of the townsfolk here are in worse conditions now. I'm afraid that the vaccines would not do any good to ease their pain. They need medical attention as soon as possible." He began to cough. A man who seems like his assistant came and asked if the mayor was all right. The mayor simply said that it was nothing to worry about.

"Pardon us for responding late sir." Van said, sounding disheartened.

The mayor kept pacing slowly until they've reached a small building built with wood. Van thought that it might be the mayor's office.

"Don't blame yourself, boy." The mayor told Van. "If only I didn't disregard what was really happening… I thought that there might just be someone passing around the fever and—and I didn't think at that time that it could be this fatal. I was a little late when I asked for help." He let out a deep sigh of disappointment. The death toll has already reached thirty. Others have fled to another town, but you know what's funny? We have no idea where the illness came from. It's like Death is having a killing spree in this town day after day."

Van couldn't think of any words to comment. It was sad to look at these people with hopeless looks in their eyes. He wished that he could do more for them, but the only help that he could give to them for now is giving them the vaccines.

They continued their conversation in the office. All windows were shut and personnel's were wearing masks even inside the place.

Van glanced out of the window where he saw a view of what looks like a small clinic and then asked the mayor about it, but it was closed. "Mayor, if I may ask, is there a doctor round here?"

"There was." The mayor said. "There are only two doctors in this town and only one clinic, but it's empty now."

There was a curious expression on Van's face. "What happened to the doctor's?"

"Take a guess." The mayor lit up his pipe.

Van was able to get what the man meant to say. "Since when did they—"

"Two days ago. They did the best they could but in the end, the plague got them too." The mayor grumbled. "Just call me Mathias."

The Lieutenant introduced his self as well. "I'm Van Flyheight, Sir."

Mathias's eyes grew wide as if it was about to pop out of its sockets. "Yes, yes, I've heard of you." He was trying to recall something.

Van was starting to get flattered.

"Aren't you the one who fought in that—that… what do you call that again?" Mathias said, sounding flustered and a little oblivious.

Van didn't mean to show off but he thought of helping out the mayor to remember. "We fought the Death Saurer." _And I was the one who finished the job._

"Ah." Mathias nodded his head and leaned on his chair. Then raised a brow, pondering. "Hang on, what's this Death Saurer that you're saying? Didn't you fight against the Heavy Metal watchama-call-it…er…" he kept pondering for almost a minute, and then stared at Van again. "Didn't you say that your name was Voughn Freyhart?"

_Voughn Freyhart? Who the heck is that guy? _Van thought . "I think you've mistook me for someone else. My name is Van Flyheight."

"Oh. Van Flyheight. Sorry, my hearing is not that very good." Mathias said.

Van grinned at the mistake. _I thought he actually knew about me. _He told his self.

The mayor puffed at his pipe. "Did you come alone?"

"Yes, but my back up is on his way." Van said.

"Right, you'll be needing all the help you can get to defeat all those dirty bandits if they'll ever show up." Mathias told the Lieutenant.

Clearly, the mayor has never heard of the young man's heroic deeds. Which was a little disappointing, but Van didn't mind because after all, he wasn't doing his job for fame anyway.

"Do you have any idea why they're pouncing on this town?" Van asked. "They might not have any idea that there's an epidemic here."

"If they ever set foot in this town, may the plague follow them wherever they go." Mathias articulated grumpily. "I'm not so sure, but I believe they are looking for a man named…" He puffed his pipe again.

Van anticipated to hear the name.

"I'm sorry, I forgot the name." Mathias replied without any sign of embarrassment.

A hopeless expression grew on Van's face.

"But a day before the epidemic started spreading in this town, my men said that they saw him leave the inn he stayed at. Now I think that those scum's still think that we're keeping him round here."

_Whoever that guy is, I better find out more details while I'm in this town, _thought Van. "Well, before they show up, I think that the people here should already take the vaccines."

The mayor agreed.

Many had fallen in line waiting for their turn. The staff in the mayor's hall helped in giving the syringes while Van made sure that those waiting at the back weren't trying to overtake one another. Some had already shown symptoms of the illness while others where already in their worse conditions. Only a few were children.

One of Mathias's staff had already told Van a while ago that there had been an evacuation order for those who had not been infected and had not shown any symptoms of the disease. But for some of the numbers who are waiting already needs direct medical attention. The vaccines would not be enough to cure them.

A dozen looked feverish, even the relatives who carried them looked almost as if the illness was starting to spread in their body.

Van couldn't stand staring at the children suffering like that. It's almost as if they were on a verge of death. _I can't make these people wait…especially these kids. I've got to do something quick. _

He grabbed syringes from the medical kit and went at the back of the line. He knew how to use them at least. There he saw a haggard looking mother carrying a child in her arms wrapped in a blanket. The child was having nose bleeds; clearly, the vaccines won't do anything to cure the child. There might be a chance for the little boy to make it if he were taken to the hospital immediately but the nearest city was probably miles away and it would take Van hours to get there even with his Blade Liger.

If only Zeke were around. The organoid went with Fiona to some sort of excavation with Dr. D. Thinking that he could handle the situation momentarily on his own, he took off, not thinking if his back-up would come sooner or later.

_But what's the cause of the epidemic here?_ Van pondered to himself as he stuck the needle on the patient's arm. At least someone should know where it all began.

Hours past, the vaccines available were beginning to recede and the number of desperate patients were growing. It surprised Van to see how much mishap the illness had done to the populace of the town. There might only be a few who were lucky enough to flee from the epidemic.

But where on Zi was Van's back-up? If the vaccines run out, then what about the rest?

Moments later, Van counted that about twenty were left out without the treatment and it troubled him more than the bandits.

They might die soon. Van refused to think that way but when he saw a man collapse, it made him apprehensive that others would breathe their last.

Even the mayor had begun to feel slightly feverish and had to rest. Leaving the people distressed Mathias but it seems that he himself would not survive another week.

Now Van was starting to get impatient. He thought of returning back to base, get more vaccines, and return. But who will protect these people if the bandits do come out?

As he made his way back to the Blade Liger to try to attempt to contact the base, he noticed that there was a crowd huddled a block away from the Mayor's Hall. He approached the crowd and then asked a man what was going on.

"I guess there's still hope for the rest of us. I was goin' home when I heard that the vaccines just came in." He said.

Van sighed with relief, and then went closer to find out who have brought the medicine. A table was placed at the front lawn of a house. The amount of syringes in the medical kit would suffice the patients and perhaps the ones who are in a dire condition might have a chance to be taken to the hospital before sun down.

"Lieutenant Flyheight!" It was O'Connell, waving a hand to Van while he tended to the patients.

Van was glad to see him. "What took you so long?"

"We're awfully sorry that we came late." said O'Connell. "It's just that Irvine wasn't around when he was needed the most so I tagged along."

"And who's the other one?" Van wondered. He looked over O'Connell's shoulder, trying to figure out who the person behind the blocking crowd was. Then he noticed her blue hair. "Reese?"

Hearing her name called, the Zoidian made a quick glance at Van and drew a light smile on her face. "Surprised to see me here, Flyheight?"

"Actually, I am pretty surprised." Van stated with a delighted expression. "Where you assigned in this mission as well?"

"I guess so." replied Reese, sticking a syringe on a little girl's arm.

"Ow!" The girl yelped.

Reese flinched at the wee ones cry. Then she realized that she had to be gentler when she's dealing with kids who were afraid of needles as much as they think that there are monsters in their closets. "Sorry."

Van noticed that she was sincere when she apologized. "Not good with handling kids, are you?"

There was an impassive look on Reese's face. Her mouth opened but didn't say a word.

Van thought if she might not be interested to talk about it or if she just couldn't think of a word to say. "So where's Specula" He asked, changing the flow of the conversation.

"I left her back at the entrance with my Geno Saurer. Neither of us wanted to scare the people here and give them heart attacks." replied Reese.

With a stifled laugh, Van left her for a while so she could concentrate on what she's doing.

Moments later, O'Connell approached Van. He was prepared to take about seven people who were in need to be hospitalized.

"Is Reese going to stay here with you?" asked O'Connell.

The Zoidian wasn't present at the moment. She was tending the mayor, who was last to take the vaccine.

"You need to take these people as soon as possible. I think Reese is capable enough to handle a couple of bandits." Van said confidently. "And she's still busy anyway."

"Luckily, the town at the north only has those bandits to worry about, but I worry about Raven too, you know. He might end up wrecking everything." said O'Connell.

Van snorted. "All you need to do is trust the guy." His imagination actually contrasts his words. He was imagining Raven and his Geno Breaker assaulting the Charged Particle Beam mercilessly at the bandits roaring, "DIE! DIE! DIE!" and it's only in the end that he realizes that he had turned the town which he was suppose to be protecting into ashes. _What if that really happens?_ He thought with concern.

"Well, I must be on my way now. We don't want to waste precious time." O'Connell stated.

Van agreed.

Afterwards, Reese came out of the mayor's house just as when O'Connell has left. Van took a jug of cool water and handed it to her, noticing how tired she was. "Thirsty?"

Reese didn't decline the offer. "Thanks." She mumbled with a hint of shyness in the tone of her voice, but Van didn't notice.

Van stared at the orange streaked sky. _There might be a chance that those bandits may not show up after all. _He thought reassuringly. While his mind was bottled up with thoughts, he suddenly heard Reese coughing lightly. "You all right?"

The Zoidian simply nodded her head. "It's nothing."

The mayor had denied feeling unwell earlier, could it be that Reese was also infected?

"Are you sure?" Van ensured. "I think you should take the vaccine as well."

Reese coughed again, rougher than before. Breathing suddenly became a difficult thing for her to do, as if her chest was getting tighter and tighter. This time, she couldn't deny Van about it.

He quickly made his way to get the medical kit. He remembered that there was one left and hoped that it was still there. All of a sudden, the bell tower began clanging to warn the residents that trouble was coming. "Bandits?" Van exclaimed. "Why now?"

"Hurry up and get to your Zoid!" Reese managed to yell. "I can handle myself here."

Protecting the town was his primary task and the bandits showed up in a bad timing.

The enemy was fast approaching. Van calculated that there were three black Saber Fangs and two grey Command Wolves. "This should be easy." He told himself.

The bandits stopped at the presence of the Blade Liger blocking the entrance of the town.

"Nice Zoid." One of them hissed with interest. "How's about handing it over?"

"Not a chance." declared Van. "What do you want with this town?"

"Mind your own business!" Another one snarled. "We've got an appointment here with the mayor now step aside if you don't want to get hurt."

"Hey look what's parked over there!" A bandit riding the Command Wolf said, referring to the blue Geno Saurer nearby. "Now that's a horrid color for a combat Zoid. Just what kind of dim-witted pilot would—"

The Command Wolf blew off and its system immediately froze. The bandits were dumbfounded at the sudden attack. "Hey! Who blew me off?"

Van knew that it wasn't him. Then he realized the Geno Breaker move facing the bandit's direction.

"It's that Tirranisaurus Zoid!" One of the bandits piloting a black Saber Fang hollered.

"That's a Geno Saurer you moron!" Another one of them growled. "Hey Grover! Whatdya' wanna do with the strange looking Shield Liger and that blue Geno Saurer?"

Van wasn't sure if Reese should go on and deal the bandits with him. But Van could see that the insult struck her and she was more than motivated to destroy the bandits even with her condition.

"Take 'em both down! I guess today's our lucky day!" Grover hollered haughtily. "Craig, take care of the guy piloting that Geno thingy."

"I guess it won't just be the rich feller's gold we'll be taking home with us!" guffawed Craig, having no idea who he was dealing with.

Reese gritted her teeth with a sneer in her eyes, focusing her canons at the Saber Fang's cockpit. "Say your prayers." She muttered.

Unsure with Reese's intentions, Van was feeling uneasy with what was about to happen. "Reese, don't…" Van didn't manage to finish his words when the Geno Saurer suddenly fired. Specula watched about twenty feet above the ground, waiting until Reese asked for assistance.

The seizing Saber Fang managed to swerve at the side, hitting its leg instead. Realizing where the Geno Saurer's canon was aiming at, he angrily fired back. "Are you tryin' to kill me?" Craig barked.

The Geno Saurer fired another shot, this time, a Charged Particle Cannon.

The Blade Liger had already begun maneuvering at the remaining Zoids in front of him. A Blade attacked managed to bring down another of the Command Wolves. The two remaining Saber's pursued the Blade Liger, relentlessly chasing and firing without a care if they hit the town. Van tried to have them chase him at a safe distance, declaring to Reese to do the same thing.

* * *

><p>She finished him off with that blow. She thought that she was seeing double before firing the attack but at least she didn't miss. Reese panted hard as if the oxygen inside the Zoid was growing thin. The ground seemed to be moving as well as if something was shaking underneath the ground.<p>

Specula was starting to notice that something was wrong with Reese.

Reese couldn't keep herself still, as if everything in her path was swaying. "Specula, what's going on?"

Nothing was wrong out there.

Reese felt her head burning. She wanted to get out of her Zoid to cool herself and breath. The blue organoid landed next to the Geno Saurer waiting for her mistress to come out. Minutes later, the canopy opened and the Zoidian fell on the ground after loosing her balance.

Specula grew alarmed, racing to her partner and checking how she was. Reese was panting every breath and couldn't keep herself on her knees and her cheeks were red. Specula could notice the tiny red bumps on her neck tracing beneath the suit she wore.

"Where's Van?" She wheezed.

'_Save your breath, he's still dealing with the other bandits. I need to get you out of here.' _said Specula, supporting Reese's weight as the organoid aimed to glide within the town.

With only a few yards further from the outskirts of the town, a townsman was visible just by the entrance, waving his hands above his head. "Please hurry!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

The anxious expression of the man signaled Specula that there must be trouble going on within the town itself. Have the bandits intended to keep anyone who would stand in their way occupied this whole time?

The man approached the organoid as soon as it landed on the ground, carrying the ailing Zoidian. He was the mayor's secretary. He checked Reese's pulse, and then her temperature and any signs of the plague's symptoms. "She's got it too." He muttered. "This is very bad. We must take her to the clinic at once before that hoodlum sees us. He's already causing a ruckus at the market square." He said.

_They made a pretty good plan by not attacking all at once, but no matter, once I get Reese to safety I'll deal with the rest. _Specula thought, following the man to the clinic within the panicking inhabitants on the streets.

The bandit Grover was furious at his defeat, and yet, wouldn't confess what they really intended to do with the town. He wasn't clearly the boss; he was just bossing around the other weak bunch of his little group. Finding out that Van was a part of the Guardian Force made him tremble but still, he answered conceitedly.

It was the other bandit named Sid who surrendered after realizing that there was no other way that any of them could escape. He also looked cowardly in Van's eyes. Both bandits were tied up with an unbreakable knot, facing Van for a little confrontation.

"We was told 'bout a guy who was travelling here." explained Sid. "I think he's got something, a key, I think."

"I thought you were here because of the gold." Van queried sternly.

"That is _the_ award. We were told that if we find that guy, the big boss would reward us some huge amount of money. That's why every mercenary is chasing after him." Grover said.

"Then who is this person you're talking about—the one who has the key?" asked Van.

The two bandits eyed each other, and then shrugged. "We don't know his name. We were told that he had an awful scar on his face though."

Van had no clue who might that be, but at least he has some leads now.

He turned his gaze back to the town's direction once more. There was no sign of the Geno Saurer anywhere. _She must've gone farther. _Van thought, but she would have already taken care of the bandits by now. _Where could she be?_

All of a sudden, Van noticed a smoke coming from the town's direction. He faced the two bandits with a glare.

"You're a little too late boy." Grover grinned malevolently. He got on his feet and then set his bounded arms free with a hidden dagger.

"This is all a set up…" Van finally realized, preparing himself for any attacks.

Sid crunched his knuckles. "That's why you Guardian folks, never underestimate us mercenaries _slash_ bandits. We're not like those wimps behind bars right now."

" 'Cause we're smarter. Faster. And—" Grover, despite his bulky stature, managed to make the first blow at the back without making Van realize that the man was already there. "—faster."

Van hardly flinched. He fell instantly on the ground, his body completely paralyzed. He heard the malicious laughter of the two mercenaries and slowly drowned into darkness.


	12. At Nightfall

AT NIGHTFALL

Raven watched by the cliff like a bird of prey. Waiting, and waiting.

Although nothing was happening unusual and it was almost sundown. If bandits were to show up he wanted to attack them by surprise or eliminate them with one blow. He even had a quick nap earlier when it was still hot and boring. Shadow scouted the skies and came back without reports of any anomalies. Perhaps that was good news. But Raven wanted to blow up something real bad that he'd wait on the same spot until midnight and perhaps Van's Blade Liger would show up and he just might pounce on it instead.

He zoomed the image of the town on his monitor. Lamp posts were already lighting, mother's calling out for their kids to come home and then, he turned it off.

If the bandits weren't here in the North, then perhaps they must be on the other town to the west. _Schubaltz should have just assigned me there_, Raven thought. A picture of the scene at the Colonel's office suddenly popped into his mind. It almost made him puke. He shook his head, attempting to forget about it, but sooner or later it will come back again.

He opened the canopy to let some fresh air in. darkness was beginning to reign over the orange glinted sky as the last of the sunlight faded away and the twin moons were visible. He remembered how Reese admired the twin moons. She'd watch it in the middle of the night, perhaps imagining what it's like to reach the moon, and then she'd fall asleep.

Raven usually made no comments whenever Reese said such things. He just listened, giving short remarks when asked. One time, he heard her talk in her sleep. If he remembered correctly, she said, _'You'll be a great plot one day', _but he also noticed back then that there were tears sliding down her cheeks. He forgot about it that morning, until now.

_'You seem awfully quiet. What are you thinking?' _Shadow asked curiously.

"Nothing." Raven replied impassively.

_ 'Missing someone?' _Shadow asked again.

"No." Raven answered.

_'You look a little homesick to me though.' _Shadow told his master.

Raven made no remark. Shadow was used to it. Sometimes there was a moment of silence before Raven spoke again. And sometimes, it was just as if he were only addressing to his self.

Shadow would lean next to him to hear what he was mumbling about, although, Shadow doesn't really get what Raven really meant to say.

The maverick knew what the prying organoid was doing. So he kept his thoughts in his head.

Everything was so calm. There was nothing to be afraid of. Nothing to run away from anymore. But there was still something missing and it wasn't about freedom, not at all about it. But he could not put a finger about it yet. It'll just come to him someday, he thought.

Maybe Shadow might be right at some point.

Admitting just seemed a difficult thing to do though.

'_Heads up.' _Shadow alerted. _ 'I see something coming.'_

* * *

><p>The screaming outdoors and the heavy steps of a rampaging Zoid woke up Reese. She found herself lying on a bed and then eyed with the man who brought her there with a syringe by the hand. "What's going on?" She whispered weakly.<p>

"The town is under attack." The man said, his voice nervous.

Reese was sure that t she had already taken care every last one of the bandits on her track. She annihilated their Zoids so that they wouldn't return to mess around again. "So there are other's then." She figured.

"I need to give you this vaccine right now." The man held the syringe with uncertainty since Reese's suit covered her body.

She had no time to take it off so she snatched the syringed and then stuck the needle deep to her covered arm. She winced at the sharp sting but got herself up even as her knees wobbled.

The man tried to stop her. "You can't go out yet. The vaccine won't cure you instantly. You need to rest here."

"Specula's out there. I have to…" Unable to make another step, Reese felt her remaining strength faltering.

"You still have a fever. We must stay here until your friend returns." The man articulated, helping the Zoidian back on the bed.

Every breath came out from her mouth and everything around her was spinning. It was tough to concentrate this way. Soon enough the bandits would find out where they are hiding.

People cowered over the threat of getting their town blown up to pieces. The Dark Horn had already caused a fire to make the inhabitants get the picture of what his intentions are if he doesn't get what he wanted.

Despite the mayor's frail body, Mathias could not stand watching his town be destroyed because of the mercenary's arrogance. They've suffered enough already.

The mercenary revealed himself to the crowd. Like his attitude, his expression was full of scorn and tyranny. He was also very impatient and ruthless yet he doesn't give any thought about the inhabitant's condition.

"Hand over the guy I'm looking for if you don't want your precious town to be destroyed." The bandit declared angrily.

"Why don't you come down here so I can knock some sense into your empty head! I've already told you a thousand times that he is no longer here!" The mayor yelled back, irritated. "He already left days ago!"

The bandit's sneering eyes grew wide with ire, glaring at the mayor who dared to give him an attitude below. "Don't you have any idea who you're talking to you old oaf?"

"I'm afraid I'm speaking to a dim-witted boor." Mathias growled without hesitating with what words he chose to speak. "Leave this town if you don't want any regrets."

The bandit let out a hoarse laughter. "You dare threaten now? What are you gonna do, hit me with your stick?"

Mathias glowered with a fixed fierce look in his eyes. "Much worse. Just because you feel powerful enough to scare us with your Zoid does not mean you will be safe once you leave this town."

The man on the Dark Horn grimaced.

"Hope I didn't hurt your feelings now, did I?" sneered Mathias despite the risk of his remarks. The people watched, admiring the mayor but at the same time, thinking that he might have gone nuts.

"You have a lot of nerve to threaten me old man." The mercenary glared. "I should teach you a lesson." He pulled out a rifle and aimed at the mayor. At the moment when he was about to pull the trigger, his Zoid shook off balance, falling to the side. Much to his surprise he also hit the ground hard.

The mayor nor the crowd wasn't expecting this to happen.

"WHAT THE FRAG—" The bandit bellowed. Suddenly, a blue Zoid snarled at his face as if it was ready to rip him apart.

Specula could see the terror on the man's face and the way how he cowardly screamed. If Specula played by the rules then there's a chance that the bandit would find a way to escape and cause havoc some other time. She wanted to finish him off for good, but would Reese want it that way?

Perhaps so. But Van nor the Guardian Force wouldn't.

Specula considered shredding the bandit up but he'd likely get killed for blood loss. _Maybe I should split his head to teach him a lesson. _The organoid thought. She tried to snap her sharp teeth at the man's face, letting him evade whenever she plunged her jaws at him.

Out of desperation to escape the organoid's wrath, the bandit attempted to roll and crawl away but he was clawed back to the ground, threatened into getting himself ripped to shreds.

The amused crowd watched out of their windows and on the streets without worrying about anything.

Just then, the organoid was impelled away by an electrical net. The shock on its maximum voltage had stopped the organoid's ferocious assault.

The people scuttled back into their houses, shutting every door and window. The mayor had also fled the scene.

"Seemed you got yourself occupied back there, Al." Sid stated with a grin after seeing how vulnerable the other man had become from an organoid. "It wasn't part of the plan but hell you're lucky we came by."

"Shut up." Al, most likely known as Donal, grumbled with a scowl. "Were you able to deal with the other one?"

Sid gave way to the side, letting Al see the Lieutenant's bounded body carried by the muscular Grover. "We've got ourselves a ne Zoid too. Looks like luck's on our side after all."

"Anywho," Craig's messed up face came by. "Has any of you seen the Geno Saurer's pilot?"

"Don't know. Don't care." It was Donal who answered. "The guy we're looking for ain't here. We go next to north just as what we've planned after we loot this town."

"What do we do with this guy?" asked Grover.

"Dunno. Take him hostage. We can get more money that way." Donal replied. "Where's Cole and Nuke?"

"Cole's dead." Sid answered. "Nuke is, uh, we never checked on Nuke. He must still be out there."

"Then go get him! We need more hand with the looting here!" Donal ordered. "And find that damned mayor before we go." He eyed Grover. "Get that— whatever that thing is on the cargo." He ordered, referring to the organoid.

Soon, the entire town was their hostage, ordering every single terrified townspeople out of their homes and steeds to huddle at the street.

The night seemed to pass slowly. The house which sparked with flames a while ago had turned into a cloud of smoke with charred wood and fallen debris scattered on the ground.

Fortunately no one got hurt, but everyone seemed to be beyond health to stay out all night, frightened for their lives. At least one of the bandits had noticed how few of the inhabitants were and they look awful with their restless eyes, hollowed cheeks and skinny limbs.

"Are you sure we're going to get anything from these people?" Craig mumbled to Grover as he kept a watchful eye at the unconscious Lieutenant. "They look like they haven't had a single meal for days."

"Ask Al. I'm just doin' my job here." Grover replied.

Craig didn't bother to ask though since Donal was in no mood for conversation.

He was eager to find the mayor and make him pay.

Craig stared at Donal a few feet away, scaring people to tell him where their mayor was hiding. Then h noticed that something was moving on his boot. He had to lean lower to take a good look of what it was since it was too dark to see clearly and the Lamp post near him had been trashed earlier by the Dark Horn's massive size as it squeezed itself within the area.

It was squeaking.

Craig jerked his foot, sending the little creatures scuttling away back to the alley. "Filthy rat's! They're tryin' to put a hole on my good pair of boots!"

"Easy there, Craig." Grover said calmly. Once we have the cash for every loot we get you can buy as many boots as you want."

Moments later, Sid came back with Nuke around his shoulders, carrying him toward his companions and dropping him on the ground so that he could stretch his muscles. The man was conscious, although he seemed to have broken a leg.

"Gah! Be careful you numskull!" whined Nuke, positioning his self to lean on a wall. "I thought we were done for. Good thing the plan worked out just fine."

"Barely." said Sid, though he didn't elaborate what had happened a while ago.

Nuke turned to stare at their boss. "What's he doin' now?"

"Looking for the mayor, that's what." Craig answered.

Nuke let out a snort. "What for? Is he going to ask for permission that we're going to take every possession they have in this town."

"All they have here are rats and more rats." Craig complained, kicking dirt on the ground. He looked up on a rooftop and found a larger one sniffing about. "Geez, what is with this place?"

"Craig!" Their boss called. "Quit your moaning over there and go look for the mayor. He must be hiding somewhere in this town, but he can't be too far."

The mayor's secretary introduced himself as Mark. He kept watching out of the window from time to time for any sign of the bandits. He had nailed the windows with planks and even the doors just to make the clinic seem empty. He lit up a small candle, placing it by the wall so no one would notice from outside.

He was still concerned about the mayor. He'd sneak out to look for him but he just couldn't leave the woman tucked on the bed.

Mark was worried that she might already be dehydrated and there wasn't any supply of water around the place or it might have already been used up.

Her temperature was still high, but she already had the vaccine so her condition should be better soon.

"I'm very sorry, I wish I could do more to help you." Mark muttered, sitting on a chair next to the bed.

Reese heard what he said even though Mark didn't intend to let her hear his mumbling. _Why is he so eager to stay here if he worries so much about someone else? _She thought as if it were something strange. _I've stayed in here long enough; I have to find Van and Specula. _She tried to get herself on her feet. Her vision was normal, but still, she didn't have enough strength to go out on her own.

That was exactly what Mark thought. He tried to impede her once more from getting out. "We still don't know what's going on outside. It's best if we don't act recklessly and stay hidden for a while."

Reese noticed that the man was getting furious because of her persistence, but it would take more persuasion to make her stay put. Her ailing condition came in a wrong timing but her own instinct was telling her to get out and fight. Running away or staying hidden while something is going on was not an option. "I can't just stay here."

"Please don't be so arrogant. You know yourself that you still can't face those bandits on your own." Mark stated in a stern way.

Just then, Reese struck a dagger out of nowhere, striking a shelf covered by shadows. Mark ducked his head, and then looked back at the Zoidian in a daze, wondering why she had done it. And then he noticed that something was making scratching noises on the shelf and it made high pitched squeaking sounds that lasted for a few seconds.

Mark checked it with a candle by the hand, his face grimaced when he saw the unpleasant creature impaled with the dagger and soaked with its blood. "Was this your way of venting your anger?" He queried nervously.

More pounding sounds were heard racing above the ceiling.

"I see that you people are breeding something nasty in this town." Reese muttered. "Can't you see? The epidemic has been spreading in the entire town because of rats!"

Mark gasped. "Rats, you say." He began to ponder. "I think I've heard of this from the doctor days ago. He was referring to some deadly illness transmitted particularly by fleas from rats." He stared back at Reese. "But I still don't get how it began. Our town is not as filthy as what you saw earlier. Something or someone must have brought the disease here in the first place, and as far as I can remember, it was the mayor's nephew who got it first. Unfortunately, we couldn't point out where his fever started. We just thought that the boy must have just played too much, you know?"

Reese was going to say something but her words got caught with her coughing. "The vaccine should be taking its effect by now…"

"Maybe you just need more time to rest." Mark suggested, rubbing her back.

In a sudden, they heard faint voices conversing outside. Afterwards, they could already hear them clearly. The person was complaining about something while his companion seemed to just agree with disinterest for further discussion.

Mark's limbs began to tremble and his muscles were tensed. His sweat dripped from his forehead every time he kept thinking about the men outside. He couldn't focus on keeping himself calm unlike Reese.

Now the two men stopped by just outside the window, blocking the remaining light from penetrating the tiny spaces from the planks barring the windows.

Mark took a few steps backward, knees shaking, not noticing that he made a loud noise when he stepped on a cracked wooden platform.

The men outside heard it.

Out of panic, Mark grabbed something to beat with. The crowbar was the best weapon he could find. "They're coming…" He muttered.

"Be quiet!" Reese told him in a whisper.

_'I'm sure it came in here.' _The man said. _'Someone must be in here.'_

_ 'They might be just rats. Come on, we have to look for the mayor.' _The other one said.

_'What if the mayor is hiding here then?' _

The knob was twisting, but it was locked and Mark blocked it with furniture's to make sure of their safety.

_'It won't budge.'_

Reese and Mark anticipated quietly. There was a moment of silence. Mark was relieved, thinking that the men outside had already left. He breathed calmly. "They're gone."

All of a sudden, the entrance blasted as if a bomb had been thrown at them. Both Reese and Mark took cover, but they were already exposed and there was no other way out. In a matter of seconds they would end up joining the hostages.


	13. Hours Before Dawn

HOURS BEFORE DAWN

The first thing that Van felt when he opened his eyes was his throbbing head, followed by an aching back that strained him from sitting upright. He let out a soft groan, letting the men know that he has finally awoken.

"Thought you were already dead back there…" A voice said close to his hear. "We don't want you to miss out all the fun now."

Van blinked his eyes until his vision was normal again. Everything seemed so fuzzy and apparently he was still tied up. If only he could reach his blade or anything sharp to cut off the rope... but then he realized that he didn't possess any sort of weapons. He just saw one of the bandits playing with his father's blade.

"Give that back!" Van yelled.

The man shook his head. "Nuh-uh. It's mine now."

Van snarled angrily.

"What are you gonna do? You can't even raise a finger on me." The man mocked as he juggled the blade with one hand with a taunting grin.

If only back up would soon arrive to zap the bad guys and return peace to this town... Thinking back, it never really crossed Van's mind that the bandits would pull something off to get the upper hand in this situation.

But more importantly, where was Reese?

Van couldn't find her anywhere in the crowd. The man guarding on the other side was intently watching over an organoid trapped with a net. He figured that it was Specula. The other man with a ruthless look on his face turned the electric shock on every time the organoid made slight movements. He was making sure that nothing would screw up their plans. Not tonight.

But what was so important here that they had to hostage almost every populace remaining in the town? More money?

Nearby, the silent crowd sat on the ground, huddled together for warmth with grim looks on their faces as if they aren't sure if they could live another day.

Van could hear some who were whispering. He thought he heard a woman say that she hoped that her cousin was safe. Van figured that there might still be more houses which the bandits haven't checked yet.

Just then, he heard someone approaching. Two men. The bulky one had his rifle pointing at his hostage while carrying a lifeless body on his broad shoulder. Van recognized the mayor's assistant.

The other guy trailing the bigger man was wrapping bandages around his bleeding arm and he looked quite angry.

"Now what happened to you?" The bandit near the organoid asked with furrowed brows.

"He got stabbed." It was the bulky man, Grover, who answered.

The man sitting a feet away from Van snickered, still tossing the blade with his hand.

As Grover moved closer to the man standing near the organoid who seemed to Van was their leader, the mayor's assistant was pushed down on the ground as Donal began his interrogation.

Donal couldn't get anything from the terrified man who couldn't answer the whereabouts of the mayor. Out of irate, Donal curls his fist and hits the man on the face.

"Now what about the other one? We don't need to keep corpses here." said Donal with annoyance.

"She not yet dead actually." Grover replied.

After hearing the word 'she', Donal went behind Grover to take a better look. He pulled the hair to lift her face, seeing red sores and gashes on her flawless skin. "Any reasons why you would scar such a pretty face now?"

"Wasn't me." Grover answered casually. "We found them hiding in a clinic. Craig tried to bang her, you see, and she fought back. He nearly got himself killed by a girl." He grinned this time while eyeing the furious man behind him.

Donal glanced at Craig with a laugh. "Feisty little creature, ain't she? You didn't need to be so hard on her though, unless she's actually an Amazon." He released the girl's hair and then turned his attention back at the mayor's assistant.

They seemed to have no idea that Reese was the other pilot they fought earlier. If Van showed signs that he knew Reese then they might start being rough on her.

Van heard the man near him, Nuke, still sitting on the ground, call out. "Hey, can you—"

"No." Grover quickly said.

Unlike Nuke, Craig had an obvious loathing look in his eyes. He could hardly move his right arm without wincing yet nobody seemed to care. They might even think he's pathetic. "You should put a leash on her before she wakes up." He said, with a grimace.

"Craig, you absolutely have no charm on women." Nuke stated.

The big man laid the body beside Van.

"What did you do to her?" Van said with a fuming look on his face.

"She stabbed me first alright!" Craig argued in a loud tone. "Now shut up before I beat you up too."

As much as Van wanted to wrestle the man even with his hands tied at the back, provoking them was the last thing he should probably do. Everyone will be in danger. At times like these, Van would expect, Irvine, Thomas, or even Fiona to show up out of nowhere and get him out of this mess, but know that seems to be taking too long to happen.

Reese finally got back to her consciousness. Her left cheek hurt as if someone hit her with a baseball bat. At the same time, the bandit leader was already making his pick in the crowd, planning to do something to force the mayor to show himself up. But Reese's attention was caught up with the bandits until she heard Van calling her softly. A little further from them was Specula, her head looking at Reese's direction.

"Thank goodness you're alright!" Van gladly said.

Reese moaned. "My face hurt…"

The bandits seemed occupied, giving Reese a chance to untie Van, but she has to do it carefully. The man closest to them seemed a bit absent minded for now with his hat pulled down to cover his eyes.

She got up without making any noise, attempting to get the blade resting on the lap of the napping bandit.

Van kept watching the other men's movements. They were still occupied but were already getting impatient

With light fingers, Reese lifted the blade without the bandit noticing anything. All of a sudden, she heard someone shout loudly.

"Hey moron, aren't you paying attention? She's got your weapon." Craig scowled.

"HUH?" Nuke was surprised, waking startled, seeing the girl in front of him holding the blade.

Craig rolled his eyes with annoyance.

With a good fist, Reese smacks the man right on the nose and hurried to cut the ropes off of Van.

"You should've just escaped!" Van said as Reese cuts the rope.

"I just saved you, aren't you happy?" Reese said with an annoyed look. "Now let's get out of here!"

"HOLD IT!" Donal fired his gun, stopping Van and Reese from making another move. "YOU TWO, WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?"

"DID YOU ACTUALLY THINK YOU CAN ESCAPE FROM US THAT EASILY?" Craig added with a rasping tone on his voice.

Donal knew that the man is a member of the Guardian Force, but he didn't expect the same thing about the girl. He finally found out after a few seconds of quick thinking. The girl didn't seem to be one of the civilians either.

"Hey Craig, why don't you step aside before you get hacked." He warned, pacing rapidly toward the girl.

Reese swung her arm, aiming at the approaching enemy but he was able to dodge and take a grip at her right hand.

Van reacted and wrapped an arm around Donal's neck, freeing Reese.

Before Reese could slash the struggling man, a hand stopped her from behind. Grover lifted her easily with his powerful arms slowly crushing Reese. "You're with this guy, aren't you?"

Reese yelled with ire, her nails digging to the man's skin. Slowly, she was feeling that her body was beginning to get numb the more she struggled herself free. She was only forcing her body to fight back from the start and now the faintness was going back to her.

Without the bandit watching over the organoid, Specula saw the chance, quickly getting out of the net and biting Grover by the neck.

With a painful yell, Grover pushed the girl away and tried to fight back with the organoid with its sharp teeth sinking on his flesh.

"Hey Craig! Aren't you gonna help 'em?" Nuke shouted from his spot.

"I'm injured too you know!" Craid shouted back.

"But you've got legs to kick, don't cha?"

"I'm not a freakin' horse!"

There was a sudden gun shot again. Craig ducked low, making sure he doesn't get hit and get killed. He saw Donal and Van trying to wrestle each other. Donal was trying to point his gun on Van with all his might but Van was also fighting back with his strength, trying to keep the gun away from him.

On the other hand, Grover was still having trouble with the organoid which was about to rip his arm off. He yelled at Craig to do something about it. "YOU IDIOT! DON'T JUST STAND THERE!"

"I've absolutely no idea how I'm gonna take that thing off of you." Craig said casually.

"Get the net moron. If only I could walk I'd do something about this shit." Nuke said, in a casual way as well.

Miles further, Raven recognized the approaching Lightning Saix. It wasn't an enemy, but he was actually hoping that he could warm up with a good battle. But with Irvine coming all the way from base, something must have come up.

"Schubaltz told me to fetch you." asked Irvine.

"He could've just told me directly than making me wait for hours." Raven said. "I could've died from boredom."

"The bandits cancelled their business here. They just made a call half an hour ago; they've got an entire town as their hostage. " Irvine stated.

Raven let out a grunt. "So Van screwed up big time."

"I guess you can say that. They had the entire thing planned, and it's not just Van they have." Irvine articulated with a serious expression. "Reese is there too."

Raven grimaced. "Can't she protect herself?" He muttered.

"I thought about that as well, but we shouldn't underestimate those bandits. They're threatening to execute a civilian if we plan to do something funny."

Raven was silent for a moment with an unreadable expression on his face. Then, he had his Geno Breaker on the move without saying a word.

Irvine didn't bother to say anything since he knew Raven wouldn't answer back anyway. He trailed the Geno Breaker's path through the desert in a rapid pace.


End file.
